RUNAWAY (Remake Hunkai)
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Berharap untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru di Shadyside, dimana tidak ada yang tahu tentang kekuatan gelapnya, Jongin yang sedang melakukan pelarian merasa takut jika dia akan kehilangan kontrol lagi saat seseorang mulai membongkar identitas masa lalunya. HUNKAI / Supranatural /HappyHunkaiDay / Mystery / RL STINE
1. Shadyside

**RUNAWAY**

 **(PELARIAN)**

 **HUNKAI**

 **NOVEL ASLI KARYA RL STINE**

 **Warn**

 **1\. Setting cerita berada di amerika**

 **2\. Kai adalah Nama samaran Jongin**

 **Don't forget to review this story**

 **Chap 1**

 **SELAMAT DATANG DI SHADYSIDE**

Sambutan tersebut tertulis pada papan di hadapannya. Kegelapan telah menyelimuti sore saat Kim Jongin melihat papan tersebut. Awan pekat tergantung rendah di langit, mengancam akan membuatnya basah kuyup sekali lagi.

"Shadyside," bisiknya. Nama yang asing di telinganya.

Ia menyapukan tangan ke celana jeans-nya, tapi tidak banyak membantu. Ia basah kuyup dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Celana jeansnya terasa berat dibebani air hujan. Sepatu sneaker-nya terasa lunak dan berair. Rambut hitamnya yang sudah sepanjang tengkuk meneteskan air sedingin es kepunggungnya.

Jongin berusaha memandang ke balik papan SELAMAT DATANG tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah jembatan, membentang di atas sungai yang mengalir deras, menyapu dedaunan dan patahan cabang pohon.

Jongin memindahkan ransel merahnya yang berat di bahunya. Ia menarik topi pet biru laut lebih rendah untuk menutupi matanya yang sehitam langit malam.

Shadyside.

Jongin menyukai nama itu. Mungkin aku akan aman di sini, pikirnya. Mungkin aku bisa membuka lembaran baru di Shadyside.

Ia merasa bagai ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak ingin memulai hidup baru. Ia ingin pulang. Pulang ke rumah tempat teman-teman dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa pulang. Tidak setelah apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Jangan menangis lagi, Jongin, perintahnya sendiri. Kau sudah telanjur basah. Ia berbalik dan menatap ke arah yang berlawanan.

Apa Shadyside layak dicoba—atau sebaiknya ia meneruskan perjalanan?

Jongin berharap bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Melupakan segalanya dan semua orang dari masa lalunya. Memulai dari awal lagi. Tapi kenangan tidak akan pernah lenyap. Laboratoriumnya, Kabel-kabelnya, Para dokternya,

Terutama Dr. Shanks. Janggut ubanannya yang berminyak dan suaranya yang keras.

Jongin teringat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka membimbingnya masuk ke dalam laboratorium. Lampu-lampu neon yang terang benderang menyakiti matanya.

Mereka mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi kayu bersandaran tegak. Kursi paling tidak nyaman yang pernah didudukinya.

Mereka mengerumuninya. Bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja.

Seorang pria kurus berkacamata menempelkan elektroda-elektroda berperekat di keningnya. Kabel-kabel hijau, hitam, merah, biru, dan kuning menghubungkan elektroda-elektroda tersebut dengan sebuah terminal komputer besar. Para asisten meneriakkan perintah terus - menerus.

"Uji coba modul empat," kata seorang wanita beruban yang mengenakan mantel putih.

"Modul empat laksanakan," jawab pria kurus berkacamata. Ia menceklek sebuah sakelar, dan salah satu mesin mengeluarkan bunyi "bip" yang keras dan berirama. "Denyut tujuh puluh sembilan, tekanan darah satu-dua puluh."

"Apa itu bagus?" tanya Jongin.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Selalu begitu. Mereka selalu tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

Pria kurus berkacamata tersebut meletakkan sebuah meja di depan Jongin. Asisten yang lain mendorong kursinya.

"Beritahu Dr. Shanks, subjek telah siap," kata wanita berubantersebut.

"Namaku Jongin," katanya mengingatkan mereka. "Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mau menyebut namaku?"

Wanita beruban tersebut tidak memedulikannya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia meraih sebuah clipboarddan mulai mencatat.

"Ejaannya J-O-N-G-I-N," kata Jongin dengan nada menggerutu.

Wanita beruban tersebut berhenti mencatat dan menatapnya.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat?" ejek Jongin. Wanita tersebut meletakkan pensil danclipboardlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria botak berjanggut tebal berderap masuk ke dalam ruang periksa, mantel putihnya melambai - lambai seiring setiap langkahnya. Tingginya lebih dari 180 cm dan berperut besar. Hidungnya panjang dan bengkok. Matanya dalam.

Mata yang marah, pikir Jongin. Tidak ada tawa di sana. Cuma kehampaan besar, dingin, dan gelap.

"Jongin," kata pria tersebut, melipat lengan di dada."Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Baik."

"Bagus. Namaku Dr. Shanks. Aku yang menjalankan percobaan tahap ini. Tidak seperti Dr. Cooper, aku tidak akan mentoleransi kesinisan apa pun. Kau harus mengerti, Jongin. Kau datang kemari bukan hanya untuk belajar, tapi juga untuk mengajar. Kami perlu belajar darimu. Jadi kau harus mengosongkan pikiranmu dan berkonsentrasi. Kalau kau menolak untuk mematuhi satu peraturan sederhana itu, kau akan diusir dari Ridgely College ini. Jelas?"

Kemarahan meledak dalam diri Jongin. Memangnya orang ini siapa? Mereka yang lebih memerlukan aku daripada aku memerlukan mereka.

Jongin menatap lurus ke mata cekung Dr. Shanks. Pria tersebut tidak bergerak. Ia balas menatap Jongin.

"Kau harus belajar mengendalikan bakatmu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa membahayakan jiwa orang lain dan dirimu sendiri."

Jongin menggigil. "Aku mengerti," jawabnya kemudian.

"Bagus. Mari kita mulai." Dr. Shanks mencabut sebatang pensil dari saku mantelnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di depan Jongin.

"Coba geser pensil ini."

"Apa?"

"Geser pensil ini," ulang Dr. Shanks.

"A—aku tidak yakin kalau bisa," kata Jongin. Ia mendengar bunyi "bip" dari mesinnya meningkat seiring dengan kecepatan jantungnya. Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Itu tidak masuk akal," jawab Dr. Shanks. "Geser pensil ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa, tahu!"

Dr. Shanks menggebrak meja. "Apa yang baru saja kukatakan padamu? Ini bukan permainan. Ini bahkan bukan uji coba. Ini hidupmu, bocah!"

"Jangan membentakku!" jeritnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa -apa! Aku bukan salah satu mesin bodohmu itu! Kau tidak bisa menghidupkan atau mematikanku seenakmu! Pergi kau!"

Dr. Shanks menghela napas dalam. Ia membungkuk di atas meja, memegang kedua tepi meja. Ia membungkuk begitu dekat hingga Jongin bisa merasakan napas pria tersebut mengembus wajahnya. Baunya campuran antara bawang putih dan permen.

"Anak kecil, entah kau tahu atau tidak, kau dikaruniai salah satu bakat paling luar biasa di muka bumi ini. Sebaiknya kau bekerja sama dan memusatkan perhatian. Kalau tidak, sudah menunggu orang-orang yang akan melakukan uji coba yang jauh lebih sakit daripada ini. Jelas?"

Jongin ingin mencabuti elektroda-elektroda dari keningnya, yang menyebabkan kulitnya terasa gatal, dan melarikan diri dari laboratorium. Tidak, katanya sendiri. Aku harus kuat. Aku harus mencobanya.

Karena ia tahu Dr. Shanks tidak berbohong. Ayahnya telah mengatakan hal yang sama—sederet panjang dokter telah menunggu untuk menguji bakat anehnya. Shanks bukanlah yang paling buruk.

Ia menatap pensil di meja.

"Konsentrasi," kata Dr. Shanks memerintah.

Jongin memusatkan perhatian pada pensil tersebut. Pada penghapus merah mudanya. Warna kuning pensil itu. Ujungnya yang tajam dan hitam.

Di latar belakang, bunyi "bip" terdengar semakin cepat. Jantung

Jongin berdebur dalam dadanya. Penuh kemarahan. Penuh ketakutan.

Lakukan, katanya sendiri. Lakukan saja.

"Kau tidak memusatkan perhatianmu!" bisik Dr. Shanks.

Tapi justru itu yang sedang dilakukannya. Jongin melontarkan seluruh energinya ke pensil tersebut. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang bertumbuh dalam dirinya. Menggembung perlahan - lahan, seperti sebuah balon.

"Konsentrasi," ulang Dr. Shanks.

Suara pria tersebut menancap jauh ke dalam otaknya. Kekuatannya bertambah berusaha makin bunyi "bip" pada mesin semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Jongin merasakan darah mengalir deras dalam pembuluhnya.

"Detak jantung satu-sepuluh," terdengar suara seseorang, entah dari mana. "Tekanan darah satu-delapan."

Kuku-kuku Jongin menancap ke dalam tangannya sendiri. Lalu tangannya terasa lembap, mungkin keringat—atau darah.

"Konsentrasi," ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara dokter itu.

Suara musuh.

Bunuh musuh itu.

Kekuatan tersebut bagai meledak dalam benak Jongin. Seketika pensil tersebut menjadi bagian dari kehendaknya. Dan ia tahu persis apa yang ingin dilakukan dengan pensil itu.

Pensil tersebut bergerak-gerak. Perlahan-lahan berputar di meja, ujungnya mengarah ke Dr. Shanks.

Dalam benaknya, Jongin mencengkeram pensil tersebut sekuat tenaga. Pensil itu tidak lagi bergoyang-goyang, tapi terangkat beberapa inci dari meja, melayang, seakan menunggu perintah.

Sekarang, pikirnya. Lakukan!

Ia yang menyebabkannya. Ia memaksa seluruh kemarahannya, ketakutannya, dan frustasinya ke dalam batang pensil itu. Ia tahu kalau perbuatannya salah. Tapi tidak bisa menahan diri.

Jongin mengincar satu-satunya sasaran yang bisa dilihatnya, dan melontarkan pensil tersebut sekuat tenaga. Jongin menjerit seiring dengan usahanya. Rasanya seperti melontarkan sebatang tombak raksasa. Berhasil! pikirnya. Ya!

Lalu ia mengawasi pensil tersebut melesat ke seberang ruangan—ke arah mata kiri Dr. Shanks.

Jongin merasa bagai dicekik. Ia memejamkan matanya, tidak tega untuk menyaksikan. Tidak mampu melihat bagaimana pensil tersebut menembus bola mata Dr. Shanks.

"Jongin!" ia mendengar Dr. Shanks melolong.

Jongin menggeleng-geleng, matanya masih tetap terpejam rapat.

"Jongin!" panggil Dr. Shanks sekali lagi. Jongin merasa seseorang mencengkeram bahunya, menahannya agar tetap duduk.

"Tidak!" jeritnya. "Aku tidak sengaja! Tidak sengaja!"

"Aku tahu!" seru Dr. Shanks. "Hebat, bukan?"

Apa katanya? pikir Jongin.

"Buka matamu, Jongin," desak dokter tersebut, suaranya terdengar penuh semangat.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia tidak kesakitan?

Perlahan-lahan, Jongin membuka matanya.

Dr. Shanks berdiri di hadapannya—menyeringai. Matanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada pensil yang tertancap di sana. Tidak ada darah dan cairan yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Lihat perbuatanmu!" perintah Dr. Shanks. Ia menunjuk ke pensil yang tertancap di papan pengumuman di belakangnya.

"Apa...?" Jongin hampir-hampir tidak mampu berbicara.

"Kau hampir saja membunuhku!" seru Dr. Shanks. "Cuma meleset satu inci! Hebat, bukan?"

Gelombang kelegaan menyapu Jongin.

Ia tidak membunuhnya.

Ia tidak membunuhnya.

Tapi tadi aku ingin membunuhnya, pikir Jongin. Aku ingin pensil itu merobek matanya.

Perutnya terasa melilit karena pikiran tersebut. Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Ia bukan seorang pembunuh! Pasti kekuatannya. Kekuatannya yang menimbulkan keinginan untuk menyakiti dan merusak.

Kekuatannya benar-benar jahat.

"Kau lihat seberapa dekat kau hampir menusukku?" tanya Dr. Shanks.

Rasa antusias Dr. Shanks membuat Felicia muak. Ia hampir saja membunuh dokter itu—dan dokter itu justru merasa gembira!

"Aku tahu kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah tahu!

Bayangkan apa yang bisa kaulakukan kalau kau belajar mengendalikan kemampuanmu dalam melakukan telekinesis. Bayangkan!"

Telekinesis.

Jongin gemetar mendengar kata itu.

Kedengarannya seperti penyakit, bukan kekuatan untuk menggerakkan benda-benda dengan pikirannya. Itu tidak indah, apalagi berkat. Ayahnya telah membuktikannya. Kekuatan tersebut cuma menimbulkan kesengsaraan...

Jongin menggeleng. Jangan pikirkan lagi, katanya sendiri.

Laboratorium di Ridgely College sekarang sudah sangat itulah yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada lagi percobaan. Tidak ada lagi elektroda. Tidak ada lagi Dr. Shanks.

Sekarang cuma adaShadyside, dan masa depan. Ia cuma perlu menyeberangi jembatan di depannya.

Sebuah mobil mengklakson dari belakangnya. Jongin berputar, matanya terbelalak.

Cahaya lampu depan yang terang benderang bagai meledak didepan matanya. Ia mendengar gemeretak roda menginjak kerikil.

Jongin menjerit.

Mobil tersebut melesat tepat ke arahnya!

Ia menyadari kalau tidak punya kesempatan menghindar.

Tidak sempat bergerak!

MOBIL tersebut meraung-raung ke arahnya, roda-rodanya terkunci karena selip.

"Berhenti!" teriak Jongin.

Tapi mobil tersebut terus mendekat. Gelombang kerikil berhamburan ke atas tergencet roda-rodanya.

Mobil tersebut berhenti hanya beberapa inci darinya. Jongin diam terpaku di tempatnya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Ia menatap mobil tersebut, sulit untuk percaya mobil itu tidak menabraknya.

Mobil tersebut mengilat bahkan dalam keremangan saat itu. Warnanya merah cherry. Dan besar. Sebuah GTO. Mesinnya menderum keras. Marah. Kaca jendela sisi penumpang bergerak turun. Jongin beringsut maju, dan mengintip ke dalam.

"Caramu bunuh diri hebat juga," kata seseorang dengan suara berat dari dalam mobil. Mula-mula Jongin tidak bisa melihat pengemudinya. Lalu orang tersebut membungkuk ke jendela. Rambut pria tersebut berwarna biru, dengan tubuh tegap dan agak pendek. Sewaktu tersenyum, tampak gigi-giginya yang telah berwarna putih rapi.

"Dua atau tiga inci lagi kau pasti mampus," katanya.

"Ma—maaf," kata Jongin. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang.

"Aku tidak mendengar kedatanganmu."

Pria tersebut menaikkan salah satu alis matanya dan menderumkan mesin mobilnya."Kau tidak mendengar mesin ini?" tanya pria tersebut dengan nada ragu - ragu.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku sedang melamun."

Tatapan pria tersebut menyusurinya dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Kau perlu tumpangan." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Hawa dingin merayapi tulang punggung Jongin. Apa ia memerlukan tumpangan? Tentu aja. Ia membeku. Apa ia mau menumpang pria ini? Ia tidak yakin.

"Naiklah," kata pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau naik, aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena hampir menabrakmu. Bye."

Pria tersebut memasukkan gigi persneling.

"Tunggu!"

Pria tersebut berpaling, ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan kalau ia telah menduga tindakan Jongin. Well... udaranya memang benar-benar dingin, pikir Jongin.

"Oke," katanya kemudian. "Permintaan maaf diterima."

"Hebat," gumam pria tersebut. "Masuk saja."

Jongin pun masuk ke dalam mobil, meletakkan ranselnya di sela kakinya di lantai.

Pengemudi mobil tersebut menginjak pedal gasnya dalam -dalam, dan mobil melompat masuk ke jembatan dengan ban berdecit.

Ia mempercepat laju kendaraan sewaktu mereka tiba di jalanan beraspal di sisi seberang jembatan.

Jongin bergegas mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Kau punya nama?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Kai," jawabnya, dia sudah memikirkan nama ini sepanjang pelariannya. Ia mengamati pria tersebut dengan teliti sementara pria itu mengemudi. Pipi pria tersebut terlihat memiliki berapa bekas luka. Matanya dalam. Lengan-lengannya besar berotot. Tato berbentuk kawat berduri melingkari lengannya dari pergelangan hingga ke siku, dengan tetesan-tetesan darah mengalir dari luka palsu.

Ini bisa jadi kesalahan besar, pikir Jongin.

"Namaku Donghae," gumam pria tersebut.

"Teman-temanku memanggilkuHomicide." Ia meringis. "Tapi kau tidak perlu. Belum perlu."

Jongin balas tersenyum. Sulit dipercaya aku berada satu mobil

dengan pria bernama "Pembunuhan" (Homicide), pikirnya. Sebaiknya aku tidak membangkitkan kemarahannya. "Hebat juga. Kenapa mereka memanggilmu begitu?"

Tawa Donghae meledak. "Karena aku seorang pembunuh!"

Jongin membeku.

"Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Cuma bergurau," gumam Donghae.

Jongin tersenyum gugup. Ia tidak yakin kalau pria tersebut hanya sekadar bergurau.

"Eh, Donghae?" Jongin menelan ludah. "Bisa aku turun di sini saja?"

Ia sulit percaya suaranya bisa terdengar setenang itu. Ia merasa ketakutan setengah mati.

Donghae memelototinya. "Ada apa?" katanya.

"Well... kurasa hujan sudah berhenti. Aku ingin berjalan kaki."

"Tunggu sebentar." Donghae merapikan jambul rambutnya hingga membentuk ujung yang lancip. "Aku cuma ingin memperjelas ini sejelas-jelasnya. Kau meminta bantuanku, memaksaku menawarkannya, bersikap seakan-akan kau layak mendapatkannya, dan sekarang inikah balasanmu? 'Berhenti, Donghae, aku sudah tidak memerlukan dirimu lagi'?" Donghae mencibir dan Jongin menyurut kepintu mobil.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae," kata Jongin. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku tidak memintamu berhenti—"

"Bohong. Kau memaksaku menghentikan mobil!" Donghae menjejalkan tangan ke bawah kursi mobilnya dan mengeluarkan sebatang pisau lipat otomatis. Klik! Mata pisau sepanjang enam inci pun terlontar keluar.

"Donghae!" jerit Jongin. "Letakkan pisaumu! Kumohon letakkan!"

"Sekarang kau mengerti dari mana asalku," jawab Donghae.

"Benar, bukan?"

Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pisau lipat itu. Tangannya merayap ke tombol pintu, tapi mobil tersebut melesat semakin cepat.

Terlalu cepat. Aku tidak bisa meloncat keluar dengan kecepatan seperti ini!

Tapi ia harus melarikan diri. Harus bertindak. Apa pun.

Oh tidak... Aku berjanji tidak akan menumpang lagi. Tidak akan pernah selamanya!

Jantung Jongin bagai menggedor-gedor tulang rusuknya.

Napasnya tertahan di dada.

"Donghae?" bisiknya. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. "Kenapa kau punya pisau?"

Donghae mencibir dan menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam. Mobilpun melesat semakin cepat.

"Donghae—hentikan!" jerit Jongin. "Apa-apaan kau?"

"Aku sudah memberimu tumpangan," kata Donghae kepadanya.

"Sekarang kau harus membayarnya."

"Kau ini bicara apa?!" tanya Jongin. Ia merasa bagai dicekik.

Donghae mencibir. "Kau bisa turun, Kai," katanya. "Tapi tinggalkan dompetmu."

Donghae menatapnya keheranan. "Ta—tapi aku tidak punya uang," katanya.

"Well, memalukan," kata Donghae. "Tapi, kalau begitu, kurasa aku tidak harus mengizinkanmu turun." Ia menarik lengannya, mengayun -ayunkan pisaunya dengan sikap mengancam.

Jongin merasa ada yang terusik dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu yang bertambah besar... kekuatannya. Menggelembung seperti sebuah balon. Siap untuk meledak. Kuku-kuku jemarinya menancap ke dalam lapisan kain mobil dan ia melesak makin lama makin masuk ke dalam kursi. Ia tidak boleh melepaskan kekuatan itu. Tidak di sini. Bukan sekarang. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

Kekuatan tersebut terus bertambah besar. Ia tidak mampu mengendalikannya lebih lama lagi.

Tidak! pikirnya dengan perasaan putus asa. Paksa kembali!

Tapi sebuah bayangan tergambar dalam benaknya. Begitu jelas dan kuat. Bayangan pisau lipat otomatis di tangan Donghae melayang ke kursi belakang. Bayangan telapak tangan Donghae kembali memegang kemudi, dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Menyentaknya ke kiri.

Bayangan Donghae mengemudikan mobil memasuki jalur lain.

Tidak! Jangan biarkan terjadi! Kau akan mati!

Tapi ia membayangkan semuanya: pisau melayang, mobil meliuk tajam, logam melesak di sana-sini, kaca pecah berantakan, darah di mana-mana.

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat.

Dengan kilasan cahaya baja yang mengilat, pisau tersebut melesat lepas dari tangan Donghae.

Jongin mendengar Donghae menggerung terkejut. Ia menyentakkan kemudi ke kiri. Mobil tersebut pun melesat melintasi garis kuning.

Jongin melihat sebatang pohon mendekat dengan cepat, semakin besar, dan semakin besar.

Tidak! Kami akan mati! Kami berdua akan mati. Terlambat.

Mobil tersebut menghantam pohon dengan kecepatan penuh!

Jongin terlontar ke depan, sabuk pengamannya menekan perutnya.

Terdengar suara logam membentur.

Kaca depan pecah.

Kepala Jongin menghantam kembali ke kursi. Darah yang hangat dan asin terasa memenuhi mulutnya. Lidahku, pikirnya. Aku sudah menggigit lidahku sendiri tanpa sengaja.

Jongin bisa mendengar penghapus kaca berayun-ayun menyapu secara teratur. Tidak terdengar suara lain lagi. Tidak juga dari pria disebelahnya.

Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka mata.

Ia menatap ke balik kaca depan, ke kap mesin mobil yang ringsek di depan batang pohon. Bagian depannya robek. Uap berdesis keluar dari radiator.

Jongin berpaling memandang Donghae. Cowok tersebut menyandar lemas ke kemudi, darah mengalir dari luka yang dalam di dahinya, melewati hidung dan dagunya, turun ke kemudi.

Lengannya terjuntai lemas. Tato kawat berduri di pergelangannya tampak lebih nyata lagi karena darah segar yang membasahinya.

Jongin menggigil. Apa ia masih hidup? Dengan hati-hati ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyodok tulang rusuk Donghae. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang. Ia mengira Donghae akan meraung bangkit dan mencekiknya.

Tapi Donghae tidak bergerak.

Jongin membungkuk lebih dekat.

Itu dia—ia melihat dada Donghae bergerak naik. Ia masih bernapas, pikir Jongin. Ia masih hidup.

Aku tidak membunuhnya.

Tapi tadi kau ingin membunuhnya, bisik suara hatinya. Kau sudah pernah membunuh—di Ridgely. Sekarang terasa mudah. Kau tahu betapa mudahnya untuk membunuh seseorang.

Kau tadi ingin Donghae melayang menerobos kaca depan dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke batang pohon itu, dan kau hampir saja membuatnya terjadi. Benar, bukan?

Tidak penting, kata Jongin pada dirinya. Kalau tidak kuhentikan, ia pasti akan menusukku.

Donghae mengerang.

Jongin harus keluar dari sana. Sekarang.

Ia menanggalkan sabuk pengamannya dan menarik tangkai pintu. Pintunya tidak bergerak.

"Oh tidak," bisiknya. "Ayo."

Ia menghantamkan bahunya ke pintu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mencoba lagi, lebih kuat. Tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Lalu ia teringat pada jendelanya. Kacanya meluncur turun dengan mudah.

Jongin menyambar ranselnya dari lantai, menarik topibaseball-nya lebih rendah di kepala, dan merangkak keluar. Ia mengamati kerusakan mobil dan menggigil.

Deruman mobil menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia berbalik ke jalan dan melihat kilasan cahaya sekitar setengah mil jauhnya dan mendekat dengan cepat. Lampu depan mobil!

Ia melesat ke tepi jalan dan melambai-lambaikan tangan sekuat tenaga. "Berhenti! Kumohon, berhenti!"

Ia mendengar erangan dari dalam mobil.

"Ooooh, apa yang sudah kaulakukan?" kata Donghae. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Tolong!" jerit Jongin. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya lebih cepat. "Tolong!"

Sorotan lampu depan mobil semakin dekat.

Erangan Donghae terdengar semakin keras.

Jongin mendengar suara memukul-mukul dari mobil. Donghae ingin keluar, ia tahu. Donghae ingin keluar dan mengejarnya. Kalau mobil itu tidak mau berhenti...

Ia melangkah ke jalan, ke jalur mobil tersebut. "Tolong aku! Berhenti! Berhenti!"

"Kau merusak mobilku!" erang Donghae.

"Mobilku yang bagus. Akan kubunuh kau!"

Kepanikan mencengkeram Jongin. Mobil di depannya mulai mengurangi kecepatan.

"Terima kasih," bisik Jongin. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih."

"Akan kubalas kau, Kai," teriak Donghae, terdengar sedikit lebih kuat.

Jongin melirik ke mobil Donghae. Pemiliknya tengah berjuang keluar melalui jendela. Ia akan bebas dalam beberapa detik lagi.

Mobil yang lain berhenti. Jongin melesat ke sisi penumpang dan menarik tangkai pintunya. Terkunci.

"Buka!" lolongnya.

"Tunggu," kata pengemudinya, seorang cowok yang kurang- lebih sebaya dengan Felicia "Ada apa? Kau butuh ambulans?"

Ia menatap cowok tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk tanya-jawab! Donghae sudah separuh keluar dari jendela mobilnya.

"Kumohon. Bu-ka-pin-tu-nya."

Cowok tersebut bergeming. "Orang itu butuh pertolongan," jawabnya.

"Dengarkan aku!" teriak Jongin. "Aku menumpang padanya dan ia mencoba menusukku!"

"Kau merusak mobilku! Akan kubunuh kau!" jerit Jongin.

Jongin berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia menatap lurus ke mata cokelat cowok di belakan kemudi tersebut. "Ia mencoba untuk merampas uangku. Aku cuma menyambar kemudinya dan menariknya," katanya menjelaskan. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi! Kau harus menolongku. Ia akan membunuhku!"

"Oke, oke," jawab cowok tersebut. "Naiklah. Kita pergi dari sini."

Ia membukakan pintu dan Jongin bergegas masuk. Ban-bannya mencicit di aspal basah saat mereka melesat pergi.

Jongin berbalik di kursinya dan melihat Donghae dari kaca belakang. Wajah Donghae mengerut marah, berteriak-teriak sambil mengejarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya cowok di sampingnya.

"Yeah," jawab Jongin. "Sekarang aku baik-baik saja."

Ia berbalik kembali menghadap ke depan dan mengamati cowok tersebut dengan teliti untuk pertama kalinya. Cowok itu memiliki mata cokelat yang lembut dan rahang yang kokoh. Sudah satu atau dua hari ia tidak bercukur.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya cowok tersebut.

"Sudah kukatakan," jawab Jongin. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang gemetar. Jadi ia mengepalkannya.

"Kau menumpang pada orang itu?"

"Hei, di luar sangat dingin," sergahnya. "Aku basah kuyup. Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan."

"Menumpang itu perbuatan yang bodoh," jawab cowok tersebut. "Tidak peduli seberapa kedinginan dirimu."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu," katanya. "Kau tidak tahu kalau, seandainya ia seorang psikopat."

"Ia mengaku bernamaHomicide—Pembunuhan," kata Jongin sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin!" jawab cowok tersebut. "Pembunuhan?"

"Yeah. Waktu itulah aku tahu kalau sudah terlibat masalah."

"Well, sekarang kau tidak apa-apa," kata cowok tersebut.

"Namaku Sehun. Cuma Sehun."

Jongin tersenyum. "Apa itu nama panggilanmu?"

Sehun tergelak.

Jongin mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Kai."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kai." Sehun menyalaminya, genggamannya hangat dan mantap. "Kurasa ini bukan hari baikmu."

"Kurasa ini bukan tahun baikku," gumam Jongin.

Sehun tampak terkejut. "Seburuk itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, oke?"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya. "Oke, oke. Sorry."

Jongin merasa tidak enak. Ia tidak bermaksud membentak Sehun.

Sehun membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia ingin menceritakan dirinya pada Sehun. Tapi tidak bisa. Tidak kalau ia ingin tetap aman.

Jongin tidak bisa menceritakan tentang kekuatannya pada siapapun. Atau kejadian di hari yang mengerikan di Ridgely.

"Kau mau ke polisi?" tanya Sehun saat mereka melaju disepanjang River Road menuju ke Shadyside.

"Tidak!" semburnya, jauh lebih keras daripada yang diinginkannya. Jangan membuatnya curiga.

"Tapi orang itu sudah menyerangmu," kata Sehun.

"Yeah, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Ia sudah mendapat pelajaran."

"Oke," kata Sehun dengan enggan. "Itu urusanmu."

"Trims." Jongin melirik Sehun sekali lagi.

Ia berharap seandainya dirinya seorang anak sekolah biasa. Pulang ke rumah setelah kencan dengan Sehun.

Astaga. Dari mana ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Well, Sehun memang benar-benar menggemaskan, pikirnya. Dan ia sudah menyelamatkan diriku dari orang gila itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mempercayai cowok itu. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun.

Lolongan sirene membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Ia berputar dikursinya. Lampu merah, putih, dan biru berkilau-kilau bergantian dibelakang mereka.

Jantungnya bagai melonjak ke tenggorokan.

Polisi!

Mereka sudah menemukan dirinya!

TBC


	2. Sehun, Vic & Fearstreat

**RUNAWAY**

 **(PELARIAN)**

 **HUNKAI**

 **NOVEL ASLI KARYA RL.STINE**

 **Warn**

1\. Setting cerita berada di amerika

2\. Kai adalah Nama samaran Jongin

 **Don't forget to review this story**

 **Chapter 2**

"WOW! Mereka benar-benar tergesa-gesa," komentar Sehun mengatasi lolongan sirene.

Tubuh Jongin menegang. Mustahil mereka mengejarku secepat ini. Tidak mungkin! Kecuali...

Kecuali fotonya sudah tersebar di komputer kepolisian seluruh negera!

Cahaya yang berputar-putar tersebut tampak semakin besar di kaca belakang, sirenenya menjerit-jerit.

"Aku tidak ngebut!" Sehun menggeram. "Mau apa mereka?"

"Kau bisa meloloskan diri dari mereka?" pinta Jongin.

"Kau gila? Aku mau berhenti." Sehun menepikan mobilnya, dan mobil polisi tersebut mendekat.

Sekarang saatnya, pikir Jongin. Aku akan masuk penjara.

Mereka tahu semuanya tentang mayat-mayat tersebut, dan mereka berhasil menangkapku.

Mobil polisi tersebut meraung melewati mereka. Di tikungan berikutnya mobil tersebut berbelok ke kanan. Sirenenya terdengar semakin pelan.

"Ha!" Sehun tersenyum. "Aku tahu kalau aku tidak bersalah," katanya sambil memutar kemudi ke kiri.

Jongin mendesah. Dugaannya meleset.

Sehun membawa mobilnya ke jalan lagi dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Jongin mencoba mengenali jalan yang mereka lalui, mencari-cari tanda -tanda jalan atau apa pun yang bisa memberinya informasi—yang kelak mungkin ada gunanya.

Ia selalu memikirkan jauh ke depan. Berusaha untuk mempersiapkan diri kalau harus berusaha membebaskan diri dari situasi yang rumit. Terkadang ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena berbohong. Tapi justru karena itu ia tidak dipenjara, bukan?

"Kota ini seperti apa, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Seperti kota-kota lainnya kurasa. Terlalu kecil."

Jongin mengangguk.

"Eh, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Aku tahu kalau ini mungkin bukan urusanku..." Sehun tampak ragu-ragu. "Apa kau punya keluarga di sekitar sini?"

Jongin menegang. Ia teringat pada ayahnya. Pada Bibi Tiffany. Pada masa-masa yang indah. Yang sekarang terasa begitu jauh.

"Kau benar, Sehun," jawabnya dingin. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, maaf," gumam laki - laki itu. "Tapi kalau kau memang sedang terlibat masalah..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Kai. Kau menumpang di tengah hujan. Kau tidak bersedia membicarakan keluargamu. Dan kau hampir saja mendapat serangan jantung sewaktu para polisi tadi melewati kita." Mata Sehun menyipit. "Kau seorang pelarian."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," sergah Jongin.

"Katakan kalau aku salah," tantang Sehun.

"Sudahlah."

"Aku ingin membantu, oke?"

laki - laki yang manis, pikir Jongin. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun mendekatinya. "Trims tapi kau sudah membantu terlalu banyak,"jawabnya.

"Baik," kata Sehun.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam kesunyian hingga beberapa blok.

Jongin sadar kalau telah menyinggung perasaan Sehun. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sehun, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau sudah banyak membantuku," katanya lembut. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas budimu. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar ingin membantu, kau harus melupakan kalau kita pernah bertemu. Itu penting."

Ia melihat sebuah rumah makan kecil di sebelah kanan jalan.

 _Donut Hole._

"Tolong turunkan aku di sini," katanya.

"Kai—"

"Tidak. Sungguh. Tolong turunkan aku, Sehun."

"Oke, oke." Sehun menepikan mobilnya. "Aku tidak peduli alasanmu melarikan diri, kan. Kalau ada yang kauperlukan—"

"Tidak, Sehun," sela Jongin. "Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum pada laki - laki tersebut.

Kalau saja kami bertemu di saat yang lain, pikirnya. Tempat yang lain. Kehidupan yang lain...

Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia membungkuk dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "Trims."

Sehun mengedipkan mata terkejut. "Sama-sama."

Jongin meringis, lalu senyumnya memudar. "Ingat, yang paling baik bagi kita berdua yang bisa kaulakukan adalah melupakan diriku sama sekali."

Ia meraih ranselnya dan membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana caranya melupakan dirimu sesudah kau menciumku?" kata Sehun dengan nada menggerutu.

"Kau tampaknya cukup cerdas, Sehun," jawab Jongin. "Kau pasti tahu caranya."

Sebelum Sehun sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Jongin telah menutup pintu, berbalik, dan masuk ke _Donut Hole._

Jongin tidak berpaling.

Jongin langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang kering. Saat menyisir rambutnya yang kusut, ia berharap seandainya membawa pengering rambut. Lalu ia kembali mengenakan topi baseball-nya.

Pakaian kering terasa nyaman di tubuhnya. Ia kembali ke ruang makan dan memesan kue bagel panggang dan kopi. Ia membawa hidangannya ke meja paling jauh dari pintu—dan para pembeli lainnya. Ia menarik topinya hingga lebih banyak menutupi wajahnya.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya.

Sempurna.

Sekarang, setelah ia punya waktu, Jongin ingin memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya. Ia tidak punya tempat untuk menginap. Dan beberapa dolar uang di sakunya tidak cukup untuk menghidupinya dalam waktu yang lama.

Intinya, ia memerlukan pekerjaan. Dari mana harus memulai? Ia mendesah dan menggigit kuenya.

Lalu Jongin tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua remaja di meja sebelah.

"Sulit dipercaya kalau aku mau melakukannya. Ini akan merusak seluruh liburan kita," kata salah satu laki - laki. "Aku benar - benar lupa."

"Kau benar-benar idiot, Taehyung," kata laki - laki kedua. "Sudah berapa lama kita merencanakan perjalanan ini? Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya?"

"Aku perlu uangnya. Dr. Eric memberiku uang muka seratus dolar. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak?"

"Kalau menurutku, kau sengaja menawarkan diri untuk menjaga rumahnya di Fear Street dan merawat kucingnya demi nilai pelajaranmu," kata laki - laki kedua dengan nada menuduh. "Kaupikir ia akan memberimu nilai B-plus, bukan B-minus, untuk itu."

Taehyung tergelak. "Well, mungkin saja."

"Sulit dipercaya," lanjut laki - laki kedua. "Apa kau tidak bisa mencari orang pengganti untuk menjaga kucingnya?"

Jongin tersenyum sendiri. Sudah saatnya hidupnya berjalan dengan benar, pikirnya. Aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuperlukan dari cowok-cowok ini.

Bisa dilakukan—tapi sebaiknya sikapmu meyakinkan, pikirnya memperingatkan diri. Jongin menghela napas dalam. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Ia berbalik dan membungkuk ke meja mereka.

"MAAF," sela Jongin. "Apakah Dr. Eric yang kalian Maksud itu Dr. Eric si profesor pengajar itu, kan?"

"Yeah," jawab orang yang bernama Taehyung. Matanya menatap Jongin tajam. Topi baseball-nya dikenakan terbalik. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mengenalnya," kata Jongin dengan nada ceria. "Ayahku teman baiknya. Kalau mau, aku bisa menggantikanmu menjaga rumahnya."

"Sungguh?" orang kedua menyela. Rambut laki - laki tersebut sama sekali tidak teratur. T-shirt-nya bertuliskan huruf Yunani. "Terima saja, Taehyung, dan kita bisa pergi."

"Tunggu dulu", jawab Taehyung. "Aku tidak mau memberikan kunci rumah Dr. Eric begitu saja. Dari mana aku tahu kalau kau mengenal Dr. Eric?"

"Karena aku memang mengenalnya," jawab Jongin.

Laki - laki kedua menyeringai. "Aku suka padanya, Taehyung. Berikan saja kuncinya."

Mata Taehyung menyipit. "Kau tahu di mana rumahnya?"

"Di Fear Street, bukan?"

"Yeah, nomor enam ratus tujuh puluh dua."

"Ayo, Taehyung," desak laki - laki kedua.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jungkook!" sergah Taehyung. Ia memelototi Jongin. "Dr. Eric pergi paling tidak selama sebulan. Ia ikut safari atau semacam itu. Ia memintaku memeriksa rumahnya setiap hari, memberi makan kucingnya, dan menyirami tanaman. Kau bisa menanganinya?"

"Yeah." Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Kurasa bisa kutangani."

Taehyung merogoh sakunya dan melontarkan sebatang kunci padanya. "Jangan mengacau," katanya memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab Jongin. "Nilai B-plus yang menjadi taruhan."

"Sudahlah!" teriak laki - laki kedua. "Ayo berangkat! Ayo!"

Mereka menyelinap keluar dan melangkah ke pintu.

Jongin berdeham dengan suara keras. "Taehyung?"

Taehyung berhenti dan memelototinya. "Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Well, kalau tidak salah tadi kau mengatakan Dr. Eric memberimu seratus dolar di muka sebelum pergi?"

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berikan lima puluh padaku, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kucing itu tidak akan kelaparan."

"Lima puluh?"

"Kalau mahasiswa cerdas sepertimu bernilai seratus, kurasa murid SMU sepertiku nilainya lima puluh bukan?"

"Kau pasti bergurau!" protes Taehyung.

"Berikan saja uangnya," desak Jungkook. "Cepat!"

"Coba pikir, Taehyung," kata Jongin. "Kau masih mendapat lima puluh dolar tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Taehyung menggeleng. Tapi ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang telah kusut. Ia menjatuhkannya di meja didepan Jongin.

"Aku akan kembali dalam dua minggu," kata Taehyung.

"Tinggalkan kuncinya di kotak surat biar bisa kuambil." Ia berbalik hendak pergi, lalu berhenti. "Omong-omong, namamu siapa?"

"Kai," katanya dengan cepat. "Kim Kai."

"Uh-huh," jawab laki - laki tersebut. "Trims, Kim Kai. Aku berutang padamu."

"Lupakan saja. Kau sudah membayarku."

Taehyung mengangguk, dan kedua orang tersebut meninggalkan _Donut Hole_.

Jongin menyelinap kembali ke mejanya dan tersenyum. Aku benar-benar pandai, pikirnya.

Jongin tidak menemui kesulitan untuk menemukan rumah Dr.Eric. Rumah megah kelabu bergaya Victoria tersebut berdiri jauh dari jalan. Ia menaiki tangga ke serambi depan dan mengintip melalui jendela depan. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihatnya.

Jongin menyelipkan anak kunci ke lubangnya dan membuka pintu depan. Engsel-engselnya menjerit saat pintu terayun membuka.

Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah masuk.

Seekor kucing kelabu besar mengeong menyambutnya. Jongin meraihnya dan memeriksa kalung pengenalnya. "Miss Quiz," katanya keras-keras. Nama yang aneh untuk seekor kucing.

Kucing itu beratnya paling sedikit tujuh kilo, pikir Jongin.

Berani taruhan hewan itu pasti membawa pulang bangkai-bangkai hewan pengerat besar di mulutnya dan meninggalkannya di serambi belakang sebagai kejutan.

Miss Quiz mengendus-endus Jongin dan mendengkur lembut.

Jongin meletakkannya kembali di lantai. Ia mengunci pintu depan dan memeriksa semua pintu yang lain. Lalu memeriksa jendela dan menurunkan gorden-gordennya.

Setelah yakin kalau rumah tersebut telah aman, ia kembali keruang duduk. Ia merosot di kursi baca Dr.Eric dan tersenyum kepada Miss Quiz yang duduk di seberang ruangan. "Aku akan aman bersamamu, benar, pus?"

Miss Quiz balas menatapnya, mata kuningnya tidak berkedip.

Jongin menggigil. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merasa aman di tempat bernama Fear Street?

Jongin muncul di Shadyside High school keesokan harinya pagi-pagi. Ia masuk ke kantor dengan percaya diri, dan mengungkapkan kebohongan terbesarnya untuk saat itu.

Sekretaris sekolah mendaftarkan dirinya sambil tersenyum. Ia bahkan tidak menanyakan apa pun sewaktu Jongin menjelaskan kalau transkrip nilainya dari sekolahnya yang dulu "sedang dalam perjalanan".

Dalam sejam Jongin telah mendapat setumpuk buku dan jadwal pelajaran yang penuh sesak. Jongin berhasil membuka kunci kombinasi lokernya pada usahanya yang pertama. Ia menyimpan buku-buku yang tidak diperlukannya sampai setelah makan siang.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan foto kusut seorang pria dari dalam ranselnya. Ia tersenyum.

Dad.

Ia menempelkan foto tersebut di balik pintu loker, lalu menutup pintunya. Ia pun menuju ke kelas pelajaran pertamanya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman untuk kembali ke kehidupan normal lagi. Menjadi bagian dari keramaian. Hanya seorang anak sekolah biasa. Jongin mencintai setiap detik hari pertamanya.

Setelah pelajaran terakhirnya selesai, Jongin menyimpan buku-bukunya dalam loker dan menuju ke pintu depan. Ia sempat melihat seorang murid mengamatinya dari lorong. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Oh tidak. Kenapa orang itu menatap dirinya? _Apa ia tahu siapa aku?_

Jongin kembali melirik cowok tersebut. Rambut hitam, mata cokelat.

Sehun!

Jongin mengembuskan napasnya dengan suara keras sewaktu cowok tersebut bergegas mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" kata cowok tersebut.

Ia bahkan lebih menggemaskan daripada yang kuingat, kata

Jongin dalam hati. "Aku... well, aku sekarang bersekolah di sini," jawabnya dengan susah payah. "Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Sehun. "Malah, itu berita terbaik yang

kudengar sepanjang hari ini. Kurasa itu berarti segalanya beres bagimu. Maksudku, tentang kejadian kemarin dan segalanya."

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku berhasil membereskan beberapa hal. Shadyside adalah rumahku untuk saat ini."

"Untuk saat ini," ulang Sehun.

Keduanya membisu untuk waktu yang lama. Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sehun.

"Berhentilah memandangiku. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu tidak sopan?" godanya.

"Kau yang memulai."

"Hei, aku tidak menatapmu, aku melihat jam dinding dibelakangmu," kata Jongin menjelaskan. "Aku ingin tahu jam berapa sekarang."

"Yang benar?"

Jongin menunjuk ke dinding di belakang Sehun. Sehun menoleh dari balik bahunya—dan melihat jam itu. "Hm," gumamnya.

Tawa Jongin meledak.

"Oke, terima kasih," Sehun menggeram. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Oh, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil," kata Jongin saat mereka berjalan keluar.

"Kau ke arah mana?" tanya cowok tersebut. "Fear Street."

Ekspresi Sehun berubah aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab cowok itu cepat, tidak berani membalas tatapannya.

Jongin tidak mempercayainya. "Ada apa?" ulangnya.

"Banyak terjadi kejadian di sana. Kejadian yang mengerikan."

Berani taruhan aku bisa menangani semuanya, pikir Jongin.

"Sesuai dengan nama jalannya, ya," katanya.

"Kurasa begitu," gumam Sehun. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kutraktir hamburger?"

"Senang sekali," jawab Jongin. Tapi jangan biarkan cowok ini terlalu dekat, katanya mengingatkan dirinya. Kau tidak bisa mencurahkan isi hatimu sembarangan—tidak peduli betapa baiknya orang asing itu.

"Akan kumasakkan untukmu," kata Sehun berjanji.

"Kau bisa masak?" goda Jongin.

"Yeah. Aku bekerja paruh waktu di Burger Basket."

"Hebat."

Dalam perjalanan, Jongin menanyai Sehun tentang sekolah mereka. Ia memastikan percakapan mereka tidak menyinggung hal-hal yang terlalu pribadi.

Sewaktu mereka tiba di Burger Basket, Sehun mengajak Jongin ke belakang meja dan memasuki dapur. Seorang cowok berambut pirang yang tengah mengisi botol saus dan mustar meringis kepada Sehun.

"Kusisakan mayonesnya biar kau yang mengerjakan," katanya.

"Aku benci benda itu."

Seorang pria jangkung, kurus, dengan rambut pendek, mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam, muncul dari ruang

belakang. "Hei, Sehun!" bentaknya. "Yang benar saja. Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau terlambat!"

"Maaf, Eunhyuk hyung," jawab Sehun. "Aku terhambat."

"Aku tahu," balas Eunhyuk. "Siapkan dua lusin burger untuk makan malam. Kerjakan sekarang."

"Beres." Sehun menurunkan ranselnya dan memberi isyarat kearah Jongin. "Ini Kai."

"Ah, Kai." Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Tukang menumpang yang terlibat masalah."

"Jadi Sehun membanggakan diri kalau jadi pahlawan?" tebak Jongin.

"Yeah, ia menceritakan semuanya padaku sewaktu mampir untuk sarapan tadi pagi," jawab Eunhyuk. "Katanya ia menghadapi empat orang untuk menyelamatkan dirimu."

"Hah, empat orang?" kata Jongin. "Itu cuma khayalannya."

"Empat orang, hyung. Aku serius," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Hentikan selagi masih bisa," kata Sehun memperingatkan.

"Dan pakai seragammu. Burgernya harus siap tepat pada waktunya."

Sehun menuju ke kamar kecil. Oke, pikir Jongin. Sekarang kesempatanku.

"Ada lowongan?" tanyanya kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melipat lengan di depan dadanya. Ia mengamati Jongin dengan teliti. Tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Aku butuh uang," tambah Jongin.

Eunhyuk menggosok-gosok dagunya yang kurus. "Pernah kerja ditempat seperti ini?"

"Yeah, di Hamburger Hut," jawab Jongin. Kebohongan besar lain, pikirnya. Tapi apa sulitnya? Aku cuma perlu meniru apa yang dilakukan karyawan lainnya.

"Begini saja," kata Eunhyuk, "mampirlah kau besok. Kucoba untuk menyelipkan dirimu mulai minggu ini. Kau mau bekerja malam?"

Jongin perlu bekerja sebanyak mungkin agar bisa menyewa tempat tinggal sesudah perjanjian pengawasan rumah berakhir. "Dimana pun, kapan pun," jawabnya. "Dan aku tidak akan terlambat seperti Sehun."

"Hei, aku mendengar lho," keluh Sehun. Ia mendekati mereka, dengan seragam oranye-cokelatnya.

"Aku akan bekerja di sini," kata Jongin padanya. "Jadi kau bisa menemaniku kemari besok kalau-kalau empat orang itu muncul lagi!"

"Kedengarannya bagus," gumam Sehun. Ia mengenakan topi pet oranye.

"Yeah," Eunhyuk tergelak. "Vic pasti menyukai persahabatan kalian."

Sehun memelototi bosnya.

"Siapa Vic?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku," kata seseorang dengan nada dingin dari belakang Jongin.

Jongin berbalik. Seorang cewek langsing berambut hitam panjang dan bermata coklat cerah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia memegang seikat selada di satu tangan dan pisau potong besar di tangan yang lain.

Oh-oh, pikir Jongin. Ini pasti pacar Sehun. Berani taruhan ia pasti anak orang kaya.

"Vic," kata Nick cepat-cepat. "Ini Kai. Yang kuceritakan waktu itu."

"Oh, yeah," Vic mengangguk. "Tukang menumpang itu. Namaku Vic. Kependekan dari Victoria." Vic tersenyum. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sehun tidak kebetulan lewat."

"Aku tahu," jawab Jongin kikuk.

"Kai juga akan bekerja di sini," kata Eunhyuk. Lalu ia menunjuk Nick. "Burger. Dan suruh Jonghyun istirahat sekarang. Aku ingin ia sudah ada di sini sebelum jam sibuk dimulai."

Sehun bergegas menuju ke mesin pemanggang. Sesaat kemudian seorang cowok pirang melintas. Ia menuang soda untuk dirinya sendiri dan menuju ke pintu belakang.

"Hei, Eunhyuk hyung," kata bocah di tempat kasir. "Aku keliru menghitung."

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan bergegas ke kasir.

Meninggalkan Vic dan Jongin berdua saja.

Jongin berusaha menemukan bahan pembicaraan. "Eh, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?" tanyanya.

Vic tidak menjawab. Ia mengamati Jongin dengan teliti.

Jongin merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia berharap Vic berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Mata coklatnya yang sedingin es menyebabkan Jongin merinding.

Vic mendekatinya, mengangkat pisau jagal di tangannya.

Menudingkannya ke dada Jongin.

Jongin tersentak. Ia terhuyung-huyung mundur, pandangannya terpaku pada mata pisau yang mengilat tersebut

Vic mendekat. "Kau mungkin berutang nyawa pada Sehun," kata Vic, suaranya datar dan dingin. "Tapi ia masih tetap pacarku. Ingat itu."

Jongin merasa kekuatannya menggumpal dalam dirinya. Jangan biarkan keluar sekarang. Tidak di sini. Ia mundur selangkah lagi—dan menabrak dinding.

Vic mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Jongin.

"Wow!" jerit Sehun.

Vic tertawa dan menurunkan pisau ke samping tubuhnya. "Hei, Kai. Cuma bergurau," katanya. "Aku harus memotong-motong daun selada." Ia melambaikan tangan, dengan pisau masih di sana.

Jongin tidak bisa berbicara. Ia harus memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya. Ia menutup indranya dari suara-suara di restoran. Menghalangi suara-suara percakapan Sehun dan Vic. Ia memaksa kekuatannya untuk menyusut kembali.

Tapi kekuatannya terus membesar. Sebentar lagi meledak, pikir Jongin.

Kekuatannya menyembur keluar. Jongin memaksa kekuatannya menjauhi dirinya. Menjauhi Vic, Sehun, dan Eunhyuk. Jauh dari semua orang dalam gedung.

Minyak untuk menggoreng kentang mulai memunculkan gelembung dan berdesis-desis, kemudian tersembur ke lantai.

Setumpuk baki basah jatuh dari meja. Lampu-lampu berkedip-kedip.

"Ada apa?" teriak Eunhyuk.

Jongin menghela napas panjang saat tetes terakhir kekuatannya melayang keluar. Tidak apa-apa, katanya sendiri. Sudah selesai—dan kau tidak melukai siapa pun.

"Aneh," jerit Sehun. "Rasanya ada sekring yang putus. Kita perlu mengganti beberapa sekring," katanya mengingatkan Eunhyuk.

"Seharusnya kita menggunakan ukuran yang pas."

"Nanti kubeli," kata Eunhyuk berjanji. "Sekarang kembali bekerja."

Vic berpaling memandang Felicia. "Maaf tadi aku menakut-nakutimu. Aku benar-benar cuma bergurau."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jongin. "Tapi aku sangat tidak menyukai pisau."

"Oh, aku lupa!" erang Vic. "Keparat di mobil itu mengancammu dengan pisau, bukan?"

"Ya," sergah Sehun.

"Maafkan aku," ulang Vic. "Sungguh."

Jongin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayolah," kata Eunhyuk. "Sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya, Kai? Kutunggu kedatanganmu besok pagi."

"Trims, hyung," kata Jongin.

Sehun menyiapkan burger untuk dibawa Jongin.

"Sampai bertemu besok," seru Jongin sambil melangkah keluar.

Hampir saja, pikir Jongin dalam perjalanan pulang. Kekuatanku hampir saja tersembur keluar. Bisa terjadi hal-hal yang mengerikan.

Seperti di Ridgely dulu.

%*%-%-%*

"Hei, Kai! Duduk di sini saja."

Jongin melihat Vic melambai padanya dari meja di bagian belakang ruang makan. Sehun duduk di sampingnya.

Jongin membawa bakinya ke sana dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Enak, makan burger yang dimasak orang lain?" tanya Sehun.

"Sangat." Jongin menyemprotkan saus ke hamburgernya. "Aku sudah tidur jam sembilan semalam."

"Aku senang kau muncul pada waktu itu," kata Vic. "Kami selalu kekurangan orang kalau akhir pekan."

Jongin bekerja hanya hari Sabtu dan Minggu di Burger Basket.

Pekerjaan di ruang yang panas dan kotor, tapi ia tidak peduli. Eunhyuk dan Sehun selalu membuatnya tertawa, dan Vic ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga.

"Apa Burger Basket berbeda jauh dengan Hamburger Hut?"tanya Sehun. Ia menusuk-nusuk chicken potpie-nya dengan garpu, menyebabkan makanannya menjadi sebuah genangan cokelat kehijauan.

"Eh, tidak juga," jawab Jongin. Ia mengerutkan hidung melihat Sehun terus mempermainkan makanannya. "Apa kau benar-benar mau menyantap makananmu?"

"Sebentar lagi," kata Sehun padanya. "Belum siap."

"Sehun tidak mau menyantapnya sampai yakin kalau makanannya benar-benar sudah mati," bisik Vic pada Jongin. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kelihatannya seperti sudah disantap sejam yang lalu. Bukannya baru mau disantap!" gurau Vic.

Sehun mencincang santapannya semakin kencang.

"Tidak seburuk perlakuannya terhadap sisa salad kemarin," kata Vic sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Dalam bekerja, Sehun menggunakan hidangan yang ada untuk menyusun berbagai macam lelucon yang menjijikkan. Jongin menyukai selera humornya yang tidak biasa.

"Sulit dipercaya Eunhyuk begitu mempercayaimu," tambah Vic.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Aku pemanggang burger kesayangannya."

"Dan Kai pemula minggu ini," kata Vic.

"Sepenuhnya," kata Sehun menyetujui. Ia mengacungkan Coke-nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan menuangkannya ke makananku!" jerit Vic.

Jongin menutupi burgernya dengan dua tangan.

"Kita bersulang," kata Sehun menjelaskan. "Untuk Kai, anggota terbaru regu hamburger."

Vic bertepuk tangan, dan mereka menenggak soda masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" seru Jongin seakan-akan menerima Academy Award.

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan memiliki teman-teman lagi, dengan siapa kita bisa berkumpul. Sepanjang ia menjaga agar mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

Selama ia tidak menyakiti mereka.

%%*%*%

Setelah kelas terakhirnya, Jongin mampir ke lokernya dan menyimpan buku-bukunya. Ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya di ruang belajar, jadi tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi dirumah.

Bagus, pikirnya. Tidak ada pekerjaan rumah. Tidak ada pekerjaan apa pun. Aku akan mencari film lama di TV dan membuat semangkuk besar popcorn. Malam yang sempurna.

Well, hampir sempurna, akunya sendiri. Sehun tidak akan ada disana.

Berhentilah menyiksa diri, pikirnya. Ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan Sehun. Sehun pacar temannya. Dan itu kenyataannya.

Ia mau menutup pintu loker sewaktu melihat sebuah amplop yang ditempelkan di bagian dalam pintu. Tepat di samping foto ayahnya.

Ia mencabutnya. Tidak ada tulisan apa pun di sana.

Aneh, pikirnya. Ia merobek amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas terlipat. Sebagian dari kertas tersebut tampak seperti

telah dibakar. Serpihan abu mengotori bagian dasar amplop.

Jongin membuka lipatan kertas tersebut—dan tersentak.

Ada yang menulis pesan dengan spidol oranye:

AKU TAHU SEGALANYA

TENTANG DIRIMU!

Jongin merasa mual. Ia menyandar ke lokernya.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Di bawah pesan tersebut terdapat fotokopi SIM Jongin yang sangat jelas terlihat.

Dengan nama aslinya.

Dan alamatnya di Ridgely.

Kerongkongan Jongin terasa panas dan pahit saat menatap foto di SIM tersebut. Wajahnya...

Ada yang telah membakar bagian wajahnya.

Tangan Jongin mulai gemetar. Seseorang tahu tentang diriku. Seseorang tahu kalau namanya Jongin, bukan Kai.

Seseorang tahu kalau aku berasal dari Ridgely.

Tapi siapa?

Siapa?

Jongin merasakan semburan energi mulai menumpuk di dalam dirinya. Kekuatannya! Ia bisa merasakan kekuatannya bertambah besar.

Tidak! Katanya sendiri. Harus kau hentikan. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan kekuatanmu keluar lagi.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Kekuatannya tumbuh terlalu cepat.

Deretan loker di depannya mulai bergetar. Pintu-pintu logamnya berderum dan berdentang-dentang menghantam kuncinya.

Tang! Tang! Tang! Buku-buku terdengar menghantam pintu-pintu loker.

Pintu loker Jongin terbanting-banting sendiri! Membuka dan menutup, membuka dan menutup, membuka dan menutup.

Jongin menahannya dengan tubuh dan memaksanya menutup.

Ia bisa merasakan pelat logam tersebut memberontak.

Ia menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai. Berjuang agar pintunya tetap tertutup.

Blang! Pintunya membuka.

Jongin jatuh berlutut. Ia meringkuk di lantai sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Berusaha menghalangi suara dentangan dan dentuman yang mengerikan tersebut.

Kemarahan menyapu dalam dirinya. Ia beranjak bangkit.

"Hentikan!" jeritnya. "Hentikan! Aku yang mengendalikanmu. Bukan kau yang mengendalikanku!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, loker-loker tersebut kembali diam.

Aula kembali sunyi.

Jongin mengamati sekeliling aula. Apa ada yang melihat kejadian barusan?

Tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Untung aku tidak langsung pulang setelah pelajaran selesai, pikir Jongin. Jadi yang lainnya sempat pulang lebih dulu.

Jongin menutup pintu lokernya. Ia mengunci pintunya dan memutar kenopnya.

Lalu ia menjejalkan pesan yang mengerikan tersebut ke dalam ranselnya dan melesat keluar melalui pintu depan.

Jongin memperlambat larinya begitu tiba di jalan. Apa mungkin ada yang membuntutinya?

Apa orang yang mengirim surat tersebut tahu kalau aku tinggal di Fear Street? Mereka tahu yang mana lokerku.

Ia memaksa agar tetap bersikap normal. Berkeliaran di kota, berpura-pura melihat-lihat barang di etalase toko-toko. Di setiap blok ia melirik ke belakangnya. Berusaha menemukan orang yang terus mengikutinya.

Tidak ada.

Sewaktu Jongin tiba di Donut Hole, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia memesan soda dan membawanya ke kursi dekat jendela.

Tidak ada orang di sini yang tahu kebenarannya, kata Jongin pada diri sendiri sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Sekalipun ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya, itu tidak berarti mereka tahu segalanya tentang masa lalunya. Itu tidak berarti mereka tahu alasan kepergiannya dari Ridgely.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa sebaiknya ia melarikan diri lagi? Pindah ke kota lain? Atau sebaiknya mengambil risiko tetap tinggal di Shadyside di mana ia punya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal?

Dan Sehun, pikirnya. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar memilikinya, bukan?

Jongin berharap bisa membicarakan segalanya dengan seseorang. Benar-benar berbicara. Dan ia hanya tahu satu orang yang ia percaya akan bersedia untuk mendengarkan.

Aku bisa meneleponnya, pikir Jongin. Aku bisa menelepon Sehun. Bukan masalah. Itu bukan berusaha mencuri pacar Vic.

Jongin bergegas ke telepon umum dan memutar nomor Burger Basket. Eunhyuk yang menerima dan memanggilkan Sehun tanpa menanyakan apa pun.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Sehun penuh semangat. Jongin bisa mendengar ada yang meneriakkan pesanan dari loket drive-thru dilatar belakang.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa..." Bagus, Jongin, guraunya sendiri. Tapi rasanya membicarakan tentang dirinya lebih sulit daripada dugaannya semula—bahkan kepada Sehun.

"Kedengarannya tidak begitu." Sehun diam sejenak. "Ada apa?"

"Apa Vic ada?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun. "Hari ini ia libur."

"Oh." Mungkin ini gagasan yang bodoh, pikir Jongin. Lebih aman untuk tidak berbicara dengannya. Lebih aman bagiku... dan bagi Sehun.

"Kai, apa pun masalahnya, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, kau tahu." Sehun terdengar khawatir.

Jongin mendesah. "Kurasa itu sebabnya aku menelepon."

"Sekarang agak sepi pengunjung. Aku akan meminta izin pada Eunhyuk untuk mengambil istirahat lebih awal," jawab Sehun. "Kau ada dimana?"

Jongin ragu-ragu sejenak. "Donut Hole," jawabnya.

"Sehun, kau sedang libur atau sedang apa?" Jongin mendengar Eunhyuk berteriak di latar belakang.

"Eunhyuk sedang mudah naik darah. Aku harus pergi, tapi aku akan ke tempatmu secepatnya." Sehun menutup teleponnya.

Jongin kembali ke kursinya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Sehun melangkah masuk. Jongin melihat kalau cowok tersebut bahkan tidak mengganti seragamnya.

Sehun merosot di kursi di depannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa... Maksudku, kurasa aku cuma ketakutan."

"Terhadap?"

Jongin ingin menceritakan segalanya kepada Sehun. Tapi ia tidak berani menanggung risikonya.

Kuceritakan sedikit saja, pikirnya mengambil keputusan. Hanya sedikit. Ia menghela napas dalam, lalu mulai. "Kau dan Vic teman-teman pertama yang kudapat selama beberapa waktu ini," katanya mengakui. "Keadaanku di Shadyside benar-benar baik, dan aku..."

"Apa?" desak Sehun lembut.

"Aku takut kalau akan kehilangan segalanya," jawabnya pelan.

"Rasanya aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa? Kau baru saja tiba," protes Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, Sehun!" Jongin berusaha agar suaranya tetap pelan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan emosinya lepas kontrol. "Aku pelarian, dan itu yang kulakukan. Aku berlari!"

Sehun menyambar tangannya dan meremasnya.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berlari," katanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengejarmu. Entah kau mau menceritakannya atau tidak. Tapi itu tidak penting. Aku masih tetap temanmu. Begitu juga Vic. Kami tidak ingin kau pergi."

Jongin menunduk menatap meja. Sehun tidak akan berkata begitu, pikirnya, kalau ia tahu perbuatanku dulu.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi," bisiknya. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Sehun. "Aku senang tinggal di sini."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi," jawab Sehun. "Apapun masalahmu, aku akan membantumu. Aku berjanji."

Jongin tersenyum. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, Sehun? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku."

Cowok tersebut mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Jawaban yang bagus," gumam Jongin. Mereka tertawa. Jongin tidak menceritakan banyak hal, tapi ia merasa lebih baik.

Mungkin aku bisa tetap tinggal, pikirnya. Tapi aku harus tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu. Aku harus tahu seberapa banyak yang mereka ketahui.

"Sudah larut," kata Sehun. "Aku harus kembali atau hyung akan meledak. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Terima kasih kau mau datang, Sehun. Ini sangat berarti bagiku."

Sehun bangkit berdiri. "Kau mau menumpang... terserah kemana," Sehun menawarkan. "Hyung bisa menunggu beberapa menit lagi."

"Tidak," kata Jongin cepat-cepat. "Aku mau di sini dulu."

"Oke," jawab cowok tersebut. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku mampir ke rumahmu."

"Mungkin," jawab Jongin. Tapi mungkin tidak, tambahnya diam-diam

Jongin bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari balik meja. Ia memeluk Sehun.

Sehun ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum membalas pelukannya.

Kemudian cowok tersebut melangkah mundur. "Bye," gumamnya. Ia menuju ke pintu.

Jongin menghela napas dalam. Banyak yang harus dipikirkannya. Tapi paling tidak ia tahu Sehun akan membantunya. Dan Vic juga.

Mereka teman-temannya. Satu-satunya teman.

Tidak akan kubiarkan apa pun terjadi pada mereka, sumpahnya.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti mereka... seperti kepada Minho dan Taemin.

Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatanku seperti itu lagi. Kekuatan untuk membunuh.

 **TBC**

%"%"%'%"%"%

Karena pakai handphone, I need 2 hours just for editing this story =ω=

Sehun kardus ya disini, udah punya pacar tapi masih mepet ke Jongin. -_-# Nggak suka aku tuh ~O~

BTW, TERIMAKASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG REVIEW KEMARIN *-*

Chap depan kita bahas masa lalunya Jongin :')


	3. P O W E R

**RUNAWAY**

 **(PELARIAN)**

 **HUNKAI**

 **NOVEL ASLI KARYA RL.STINE**

 **Warn**

 **1\. Setting cerita berada di amerika**

 **2\. Kai adalah Nama samaran Jongin**

 **Don't forget to review this story**

Chapter 3

 **RIDGELY**

"DR. Shanks terus mendesakku semakin keras," keluh

Jongin kepada temannya, Hyoyeon. "Terkadang ia membuatku takut, ia begitu bersemangat."

Jongin dan Hyoyeon tengah menyusuri pantai tidak jauh dari Ridgely College. Pasirnya terasa nyaman di sela-sela jemari kaki Jongin. Setelah berjam-jam di laboratorium, ia perlu berjalan-jalan dipantai untuk menjaga kewarasannya.

"Dr. Shanks hampir-hampir tidak memperhatikan diriku," kata Hyoyeon. "Seharusnya aku mengundurkan diri dari eksperimen ini. Rasanya ia menganggapku hanya membuang-buang waktunya."

"Kau beruntung," kata Jongin padanya.

Hyoyeon mengelus rambut pirangnya yang pendek, menyebabkan rambutnya semakin berantakan.

"Aku beruntung?" jeritnya. "Kau mendapat berkat yang luar biasa, dan kau takut untuk menggunakannya. Aku—"

Jongin memungut sebuah kulit kerang dan melemparkannya ke laut. "Menurutmu kekuatan itu begitu luar biasa dan menyenangkan. Tapi aku membencinya! Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dipelajari oleh segerombolan dokter."

"Kenapa tidak pergi saja?" saran Hyoyeon. "Kau membenci bibimu. Kau membenci Ridgely."

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat begitu pada Bibi Tiffany. Ia yang merawatku sejak Dad meninggal," kata Jongin menjelaskan. "Ia merawatku seakan aku ini putrinya sendiri."

"Tapi hubunganmu dengannya kurang baik," kata Hyoyeon.

"Memang. Terkadang."

"Kau mengatakan semua pertengkaran itu 'terkadang'?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Ayolah, Hyoyeon. Semua orang pernah bertengkar. Itulah hidup."

"Aku tidak bersedia menjalaninya sedetik pun," kata Hyoyeon bersikeras.

"Well, kau bukan diriku, oke?" sergah Jongin.

"Oke, oke. Berapa banyak pensil yang kau tembakkan ke Dr.Shanks hari ini?" tanya Hyoyeon, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Jongin mendesah. "Tidak satu pun. Ia begitu marah! Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa membangkitkan kekuatanku."

"Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya," kata Hyoyeon sambil mendesah. "Sekali saja."

"Kekuatan ini tidak sehebat itu," kata Jongin padanya. "Siapa yang peduli dengan kekuatan telekinetis bodoh seperti ini? Kau benar-benar pandai. Itu yang lebih penting."

"Aku lebih pandai daripada sebagian besar dokter yang mengujiku," kata Hyoyeon menyetujui. "Tapi banyak juga yang pandai." Ia menendang pasir. "Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kaulakukan. Kau istimewa."

Mereka melewati sebuah rumah pantai tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Sebagian besar jendelanya telah pecah. Sebagian besar atapnya telah lenyap.

"Aku benci rumah itu," kata Jongin. "Menyebalkan sekali."

"Runtuhkan saja, kalau begitu," saran Hyoyeon.

"Aku tidak bisa meruntuhkan rumah itu!" seru Jongin. "Kau sudah sinting apa?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, akan kurobohkan rumah itu," kata Hyoyeon. "Kalau aku punya kekuatan itu, aku pasti akan bersenang-senang dengan kekuatan itu. Jadi aku tidak akan merengek terus-menerus sepanjang waktu."

Emosi Jongin tergelitik. Hyoyeon selalu mengusik kemarahannya setiap kali mereka membicarakan kekuatan Jongin. Pada dasarnya, Hyoyeon merasa iri.

Hyoyeon punya segalanya, pikir Jongin. Cowok-cowok menyukai rambut pirangnya yang modis, wajahnya yang cantik, bibirnya yang penuh. Ia lebih pandai daripada murid-murid lainnya di sekolah.

Tapi Hyoyeon menginginkan kekuatan Jongin, satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa dimilikinya.Jongin penasaran mengapa Hyoyeon melibatkan diri dalam percobaan-percobaan panjang yang menyiksa ini walaupun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia memiliki kekuatan tersebut. Apa ia berharap untuk mengembangkannya? Sepertinya tidak. Ayah Jongin mengatakan kalau ia memiliki kekuatan tersebut sejak dilahirkan.m Sama seperti beliau.

"Lupakan saja," kata Hyoyeon pada akhirnya. "Kau mana mungkin merobohkan rumah itu. Rumah itu jauh lebih besar daripada sebatang pensil."

Aku benci Hyoyeon kalau bersikap begini, pikir Jongin. Benci sekali!

Ia pun berusaha menemukan kekuatan di dalam dirinya, menggunakan kemarahannya yang membara. Dan ia menemukannya.

Merasakannya.

Membelainya.

Ia menyeringai kepada Hyoyeon. "Perhatikan baik-baik," katanya

Jongin berpaling memandang rumah tersebut. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya, merasakan seluruh kemarahannya menggelegak dalamdirinya. Ia merasakan kekuatannya bertambah kuat seiring dengan detak jantungnya.

Tidak lama kemudian bayangan tersebut menjadi jelas dalam benaknya. Atap rumah itu runtuh. Dinding-dinding kayunya hancur berkeping-keping. Cerobong asapnya roboh dan menimbulkan awan debu bata merah. Seluruh rumah luluh lantak.

Dan akulah palunya, pikir Jongin. Ia mendorong kekuatannya keluar. Mengincar rumah tersebut.Butir-butir keringat muncul di dahinya dan mengalir turun diwajahnya.

Lagi, pikirnya. Lagi.

Ia mendengar rumah tersebut seakan mengerang. Adrenalin menyembur dalam dirinya. Berhasil! Aku bisa melakukannya!

Salah satu jendela pecah. Jendela yang lain meledak, menghamburkan serpihan kaca ke mana-mana.Paku-paku mencicit sewaktu tercabut dari papan.

Setiap otot dalam tubuh Jongin bagai bergumam. Seluruh kekuatan dalam dirinya bebas dan mengguntur ke rumah tersebut.

Rumahnya bergetar hebat. Lalu runtuh sekaligus. Kaca beterbangan. Kayu-kayu berderak patah. Lapisan semen berubah menjadi bubuk.

Jongin merasa kehabisan tenaga... dan merasa ngeri.

Kekuatannya terlalu besar—terlalu besar!

"Apa itu?" jerit Hyoyeon.

Jongin mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan. Teriakan-teriakan terdengar dari dalam rumah. Dari balik reruntuhan. Kedua orang tersebut melesat mendaki bukit pasir secepat mungkin.

Lalu Jongin membeku.

"Oh, tidak." Perut Jongin terasa melilit. "Tidak, tidak, tidak." Ia menunjuk ke arah dua buah mobil yang tadinya tersembunyi di balik rumah.

Wajah Hyoyeon memucat. "Itu mobil Minho dan Taemin!"bisiknya.Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin. Pasangan di kelas mereka. Minho dan Taemin mulai berpacaran sejak SMP.

Semoga mereka tidak berada dalam rumah tersebut.Kumohon, kumohon! doa Jongin.Jangan sampai mereka berada di dalam rumah tersebut.

"AYO!" seru Hyoyeon. Ia menyambar Jongin dan menariknya menuju ke reruntuhan rumah tersebut.

Jongin menyambar sebuah papan dan melontarkannya kebelakang. Ia menyambar papan yang lain. Serpihan kayu menancap di telapak tangannya. Paku-paku merobek kulitnya. Tapi Jongin tidak memedulikannya. Ia harus menemukan teman-temannya.

"Minho! Taemin!" teriak Jongin hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Ia terus menggali reruntuhan tersebut. Debu semen memenuhi hidung dan paru-parunya. Ia tercekik dan terbatuk-batuk, matanya terasa panas.

"Tidaaaak!" lolong Hyoyeon.

Jongin berlari mendekatinya. Hyoyeon membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia jatuh berlutut dan muntah-muntah.

Jongin menatap ke arah yang tadi dilihat Hyoyeon dan melihat sebuah lengan. Lengan itu ramping dan berbintik-bintik. Sebuah cincin persahabatan melingkari salah satu jarinya.

"Oh, Taemin!" jerit Jongin. Salah satu balok penopang telah memotong lengan Taemin. Jongin bisa melihat tulangnya yang putih dan ujung-ujung otot yang terpotong tidak merata.

Jongin berlutut dan perlahan-lahan membersihkan reruntuhan dari potongan mayat Taemin. Ia menemukan Minho tergeletak di samping pacarnya.

Aku pasti tidak akan bisa mengenalinya, pikir Jongin. Kalau tadi aku tidak melihat mobilnya, aku pasti tidak tahu kalau ini mayat Minho.

Batu-batu bata telah menghancurkan wajah Minho. Hidung, bibir, serta kelopak matanya telah terkelupas. Air mata menyengat mata Jongin. Aku yang melakukannya, pikirnya. Aku yang membunuh mereka.

 **SHADYSIDE**

Jongin menggigil. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan tatapan mata Minho dan Taemin yang telah menjadi mayat. Ia tidak akan lupa seumur hidupnya.

Ia memaksa diri untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ia tidak mampu mengusir perasaan adanya orang yang selalu mengawasinya sepanjang waktu—yang mengikutinya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Ia ingin tiba di rumah. Aman dan terkunci di dalam bersama Miss Quiz.

Cuaca hampir gelap, pikir Jongin sewaktu berbelok memasuki Fear Street. Cahaya kuning pudar terpancar dari beberapa jendela. Tapi sebagian besar jendela di jalan tersebut gelap.

Rumah Dr. Eric mulai terlihat. Jongin menengok ke belakang sekilas. Jalan masih sunyi. Bagus.

Ia menyeberangi halaman rumput dan menaiki tangga serambi depan dua anak tangga sekaligus. Aku harus masuk ke dalam.

Sekarang.

Jongin mencabut kunci dari sakunya—dan menjatuhkannya.

Tenang, katanya sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengikutimu. Kau sudah tiba di rumah. Kau baik-baik saja.

Ia mengambil kunci dari lantai serambi. Sebatang serpihan kayu menusuk jarinya.

"Aduh!" seru Jongin. Ia mencabut serpihan tersebut dengan giginya.

Miss Quiz berdiri di tempatnya di kusen jendela kamar duduk. Kucing tersebut meregang kuat-kuat.

Jongin mengetuk kacanya. "Hei, pus," panggilnya. Ia menyelipkan kunci di lubangnya—dan pintu depan pun terayun membuka.

Jongin menyadari kalau pintu depan tidak dikunci.

Tadi pagi aku sudah menguncinya. Aku yakin. Jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat. Apa ada orang di dalam?

Pencuri?

Atau orang yang meninggalkan pesan untukku. Orang yang membakar fotoku.

Setetes kekuatan menyusuri tubuhnya. Tidak, pikirnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya keluar. Terlalu berbahaya.

Jongin melangkah masuk dan berhenti sejenak. Miss Quiz berlari mendekatinya dan menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya di kaki Jongin, sambil mendengkur keras. Jongin menyadari kalau Miss Quiz tidak merasa gelisah. Mungkin tidak ada orang yang datang kemari.

Kucing tidak seperti anjing, kata Jongin mengingatkan diri. Miss Quiz tidak akan peduli kalau ada orang asing masuk ke dalam rumah—sepanjang tidak mengganggu dirinya.

Jongin melangkah ke lorong. Ia mengintip ke kamar duduk.

Kosong.

Ia menghela napas dalam dan melesat ke ruang makan.

Kosong.

Jongin menyambar tongkat perapian dari tempatnya. Rasanya mantap dalam genggamannya. Berat.

Pintu ke dapur berada di seberang ruangan.

Temukan sakelar lampu dan nyalakan lampunya, katanya dalam hati. Itu saja yang harus kaulakukan.

Ia mengambil risiko maju selangkah—dan berhenti.

Apa itu?

Krak.

Ia kembali mendengar suara tersebut.

Dari mana asalnya? Atas? Bawah? Tepat di belakangnya? Ia tidak bisa menentukan. Jongin berputar. Tidak ada apa pun di belakangnya.

Terus bergerak, desaknya sendiri. Ia menyelinap masuk ke dapur dan menyusuri dinding dengan tangannya. Di mana sakelar lampunya?

Dapat. Jongin menyalakan lampunya. Dapur juga kosong.

Berikutnya ruangan kesukaan Jongin. Ruang belajar Dr. Eric, yang sering digunakannya untuk membaca dan belajar.

Dan setelah itu, masih ada dua ruangan lagi di lantai atas dan ruang bawah tanah yang harus kuperiksa, pikirnya dengan muram. Kalau tidak terkena serangan jantung lebih dulu.

Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat perapian dan merayap ke lorong. Mungkin aku lupa tidak mengunci pintunya tadi pagi, pikirnya.

Tapi ia tahu kalau tidak akan pernah melupakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Lorong menyempit saat Jongin mendekati ruang belajar. Rak-

rak tinggi yang dipenuhi buku menjulang di kedua sisinya. Jongin sulit untuk mempercayai banyaknya buku yang dimiliki Dr. Eric.

Untuk mengusik sebagian kecil saja rasanya ia memerlukan waktu seumur hidup.

Ia melewati ambang pintu ruang belajar dan mencari-cari sakelar lampu.

Sebuah tangan yang berat menimpa bahunya.

"Pergi!" jerit Jongin. Ia berbalik secepat kilat dan mengangkat tongkat perapian tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya.

Meong.

Miss Quiz melompat dari bahu Jongin ke rak teratas.Jongin mengerang. "Oh, Miss Quiz, aku hampir saja memecahkan kepalamu! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Meong," jawab Miss Quiz singkat.

"Kau seharusnya menyesal," gumam Jongin. Ia kembali masuk ke ruang belajar dan menghidupkan lampunya.

Apa yang dilihatnya menyebabkan perutnya terasa melilit.

Cairan yang rasanya asam membanjiri tenggorokannya dari perut.Ada yang datang kemari tadi.

Isi meja Dr. Eric berhamburan di lantai. Bersama lembaran-

lembaran halaman yang dirobek dari buku sekolah Jongin. Pakaiannya. Kaset-kasetnya. Semua yang dimilikinya.

Siapa yang melakukan ini? Siapa yang begitu membenciku?

Jongin meraih kaus kesayangannya. Tercabik-cabik. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengenakannya di dalam rumah.

Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di ruangan ini. Ia berbalik—dan menjerit pelan.

Huruf-huruf merah yang masih menetes menutupi dinding.

Darah? pikir Jongin.

Ia memusatkan perhatian ke pesannya, berjuang untuk membaca tulisan yang dituliskan di sana.Ia mendengar jantungnya berdentum-dentum seiring kesadaran akan isi pesan tersebut.

PERGI DARI SINI! SEKARANG JUGA!

AKU TAHU SEGALANYA!

SEGALANYA! Itu berarti mereka tahu tentang Minho dan Taemin. Mereka tahu kalau Jongin ternyata seorang pembunuh.

Jongin maju mendekati dinding. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh cairan merah mengilat tersebut. Kemudian menggosok-gosoknya dengan dua jarinya.

Bukan darah, pikirnya. Cat. Dan belum cukup kering.

Siapa pun pelakunya belum terlalu lama pergi.

Jongin bergegas memeriksa setiap lantai rumah. Kosong.

Ia sudah menduganya. Tidak masuk akal kalau siapa pun yang telah meninggalkan pesan tersebut tetap berkeliaran di sini, menunggu dirinya menemukannya.

Ia bergegas ke dapur dan mengisi sebuah ember dengan air sabun yang hangat. Ia menyambar spons sebanyak-banyaknya dan bergegas kembali ke ruang belajar. Jongin meletakkan ember di depan dinding yang ternoda cat tersebut. Ia mencelupkan sebuah spons ke air hangat dan berusaha menghapus huruf-huruf merah tersebut sekuat tenaga. Hingga bahunya terasa sakit. Hingga kedua lengannya gemetar.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menang, pikirnya. Tidak semudah ini untuk mengalahkan diriku.

Jongin membuang air di ember ke wastafel. Tubuhnya menggigil saat melihat air kemerahan tersebut di wastafel yang berwarna putih.

Jongin memeras sponsnya dan mengisi embernya kembali. Ia meletakkan makanan di mangkuk Miss Quiz dan menuangkan air segar untuk kucing tersebut. Lalu ia menyambar ember dan kembali ke ruang belajar.

Ia menggosok dinding hingga tidak ada cat merah yang tersisa. Lalu ia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai dan menatanya dengan rapi di atas meja.

Jongin meregangkan lengan di atas kepala hingga merasakan otot-ototnya menegang. Lalu ia membungkuk dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di lantai.

Otot-ototnya terasa tegang. Ia menghela napas dan mancoba untuk lebih santai. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan adanya orang yang telah menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah dan menggeledah barang-barangnya.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mendesah. Sekarang aku harus mulai membereskan barang-barangku.

Pada saat ia selesai menata ruangan jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk tidur dua jam sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, pikirnya.

Jongin berharap bisa bolos hari ini. Tapi membolos merupakan

tindakan yang berbahaya. Ia tidak ingin gurunya atau kepala sekolahnya punya alasan untuk bertanya-tanya tentang orangtuanya.

Itu bisa berbahaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun sore harinya.

"Hah?" tanya Jongin, menguap.

"Apa... kau... baik... baik... saja?" ulang Sehun. Laki-laki tersebut duduk di hadapannya, sambil mengunyah sebuah Bellybuster—produk Burger Basket yang paling laris.

Mereka telah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan istirahat makan malam setengah jam mereka di belakang restoran. Di situ ada sebuah meja piknik kecil yang disediakan untuk karyawan dekat bak penampungan sampah besar.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Kau belum menyentuh makananmu."Jongin mengerang dan mengesampingkan makanannya. "Kalau aku makan goreng-gorengan lagi, aku pasti jatuh sakit."

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Sehun. "Kau kelihatan lelah."

Jongin berharap malam ini giliran bekerja Vic. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam," jawabnya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Sehun.

Mata Jongin menyipit. "Kau tahu apa tentang mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab laki-laki tersebut. "Tapi itu salah satu alasan orang-orang tidak bisa tidur. Alasan lainnya stres."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sehun," gumam Jongin. "Lupakan saja."

"Kau benar," kata Sehun, menyetujui dengan nada pahit. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak satu pun."

Jongin melotot kepadanya. Sehun tak memedulikannya. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Jongin, meremasnya erat-erat.

"Katakan ada apa?" tuntut cowok tersebut.

"Aku seorang pelarian," kata Jongin.Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Yeah, tapi masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu."

"Aku jadi tambah bingung."

"Orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Ayahku meninggal sekitar

sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Jongin berjuang keras agar suaranya tetap normal.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ia meninggal sewaktu melahirkan aku," jawab Jongin.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak suka tinggal dengan Bibi Tiffany," lanjut Jongin.

"Kurasa ia bermaksud baik. Dan aku menyayanginya. Ia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Ia adik ayahku. Tapi kami selalu bertengkar."

"Jadi," jawab Sehun dengan hati-hati. "Itu sebabnya kau pergi."

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti, Kai. Tapi sudahlah—"

"Bukan itu saja, Sehun," selanya. "Bukan itu saja."

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Masih... masih ada lagi."

"Ada lagi?"

"Lebih banyak lagi." Jongin duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Ia salah tingkah membalas tatapan mata Sehun.

"Tidak apa," kata Sehun meyakinkannya.

"Aku terlibat sesuatu di tempat asalku," kata Jongin. "Sesuatu

yang dilakukan lembaga pendidikan setempat tanpa sepengetahuan penduduk sekitarnya."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Sesuatu macam apa?"

"Ehm, percobaan di departemen psikologi. Aku yang dijadikan

objek percobaan."

"Melakukan percobaan dengan objek dirimu," ulang Sehun. "Untuk apa?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Ini betul-betul gila. Sulit dipercaya kalau aku duduk di sini dan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Kau tidak akan mempercayainya!"

Sehun ikut tertawa. "Ayolah, Kai. Kau membuatku

penasaran! Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Mereka mengadakan

percobaan dengan otak manusia, Sehun. Tapi bukan percobaan seperti yang ada dalam buku-buku pelajaran."

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Sehun.

Jongin menyadari kalau tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu pada

Sehun. Ia ingin bercerita, tapi tidak bisa. Sehun bisa menganggapnya gila.

"Para dokter di sana mengira mereka bisa menemukan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan otak," kata Jongin pada Sehun. "Aku tidak begitu memahami apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi entah untuk

alasan apa aku menjadi salah satu objek percobaan mereka."

Jangan bertanya, pinta Jongin tanpa suara.

"Itu tidak masuk akal," seru Sehun marah. "Bukankah mereka memerlukan semacam surat izin untuk berbuat begitu?"

"Memang—dari Bibi Tiffany. Bibi mengira percobaan itu

berguna untukku." Jongin mendesah. Sekarang, setelah kebohongannya tertata dengan rapi dan berjalan lancar, ia merasa lega.

"Pokoknya, aku harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Para dokter menginginkanku di laboratorium terus-menerus. Aku kehilangan seluruh teman-temanku. Aku rindu pada ayahku. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku harus lari."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Ini," jawab Jongin, memberi isyarat ke sekelilingnya.

"Shadyside. Identitas baru. Kehidupan baru." Ia menarik tangan Sehun lebih dekat. "Teman baru."

"Sepenuhnya," kata Sehun menyetujui, sambil tersenyum. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Jongin.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. "SEHUN!"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menciummu."

Perasaan hangat menyapu Jongin. Akhirnya ia bisa

berhubungan dekat dengan seseorang. Sekalipun ia masih belum bisa menceritakan segalanya pada cowok tersebut.

Sehun kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tatapannya terarah ke bibir Jongin.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, siap menerima ciuman Sehun.

Blang! Pintu belakang restoran terayun membuka.Jongin tersentak menjauhi Sehun. Wajahnya terasa memanas.

Kepala Eunhyuk terjulur keluar. "Kembali kerja, pemalas!"

Syukur Tuhan bukan Vic, pikir Jongin. Ia membuang sampah

sisa makannya ke bak sampah besar dan bergegas masuk ke dalam tanpa menunggu Sehun.

Pada pukul sepuluh, Eunhyuk mengunci pintu depan. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu belakang.

"Biar kubuka," teriak Jongin. Ia meletakkan tumpukan baki

kotor di dekat bak cuci besar dan membuka pintu.

Vic berdiri di sana, berpakaian hitam-hitam; dari sepatu boot, celana panjang, hingga sweter panjangnya. Bola matanya tampak lebih gelap daripada biasanya.

"Hanya kau dan Sehun saja yang bekerja malam ini, hah?" tanya Vic.

"Eh, tidak juga. Eunhyuk ada." Jangan sampai wajahku memerah, pikir Jongin. Ia melangkah mundur dan Vic berjalan masuk.

"Hei, Sehun! Sopirmu datang," panggil Vic. Ia meringis kepada Jongin.

Sehun masuk ke ruang belakang. Vic menyambar lengannya dan menyeretnya ke pintu. "Ayo pergi dari sini. Aku tidak suka berada di sini kalau tidak sedang bekerja."

"Sampai ketemu besok," teriak Sehun tanpa berpaling. Ia melihat Jongin menatapnya dan membalasnya cukup lama. Lalu ia menghilang.

Jongin menunggu selama beberapa menit sebelum mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan mengambil kartu absennya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sehun dan Vic pergi bersama-sama.

"Kau butuh tumpangan?" tanya Eunhyuk, sewaktu Jongin melangkah ke pintu keluar di belakang.

"Tidak, trims. Aku jalan kaki saja. Olahraga."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan melambai sebagai ucapan selamat berpisah.

Jongin membuka pintu belakang dan menghirup udara malam

yang dingin menusuk. Ia mendengar suara-suara. Suara orang yang tengah marah.

Sehun dan Vic.

Mungkin aku bisa pergi tanpa ketahuan mereka, pikir Jongin. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka sewaktu sedang bertengkar.

Ia menyelinap melewati tong sampah, berjalan rapat ke dinding. Lalu ia mendengar sesuatu yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sehun," kata Vic memperingatkan. "Aku tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Kai. Aku tahu segalanya!"

Vic. Vic tahu.

Udara dingin menusuk tubuh Jongin.

Apakah Vic yang ingin menyakitiku? Apa ia yang telah mencuri SIM-ku dan membuat pesan mengerikan di dinding rumah Dr. Eric?

Jongin bergegas mengitari sudut Burger Basket. Ia tidak ingin Vic melihatnya dan menyadari kalau ia telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jauhi saja dia, oke?" ia mendengar Vic berteriak, suaranya melengking dan gemetar.

Jongin mulai berlari-lari kecil. Ia merasakan kekuatannya mulai membesar dalam dirinya.

Tidak! perintahnya sendiri. Jangan biarkan kekuatanmu keluar.Jongin memusatkan pikirannya untuk mendengar suara detakan sepatu sneaker-nya beradu dengan aspal:Tenang. Tenang. Tenang. Ia mengulangi kata tersebut seiring dengan langkahnya.

Ia merasakan kekuatannya menyusut.

Mungkin aku akhirnya berhasil menguasainya, pikir Jongin. Ia mengurangi kecepatannya, kembali, berjalan biasa, dengan pikiran berputar kembali ke Vic. Sekalipun seandainya Vic yang

mengambil SIM-ku, ia cuma tahu nama dan alamat asliku. Itu tidak berarti banyak baginya.

Tapi alamat dalam SIM, alamat Ridgely, pikirnya. Mungkin

Vic ingin mendapat informasi tentang sesuatu yang buruk di masa laluku—agar Sehun tidak terlalu berminat.

Mungkinkah Vic menyusuri jejakku kembali ke Ridgely?

Bisakah ia mengetahui tentang rumah di pantai itu? Tentang

bagaimana aku membunuh Minho dan Taemin?

Jongin meragukannya. Boleh dikatakan tidak ada seorang pun di Ridgely yang mengetahui tentang kekuatannya. Polisi

mengetahuinya—karena mereka telah berbicara dengan Dr. Shanks dan yang lainnya. Tapi mereka tidak akan berkeliaran memberitahu orang-orang kalau ia merobohkan sebuah bangunan dengan pikirannya. Itu rahasia besar.

Jongin teringat bagaimana dingin dan marahnya nada suara Vic sewaktu memerintahkan Sehun agar menjauhi dirinya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sampai aku tahu kalau Vic telah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, pikir Jongin. Aku harus tahu secepatnya.

Keesokan paginya, Jongin mampir ke loker Sehun. "Di mana Vic?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Entah," jawab Sehun. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya."

"Eh, Sehun?"

Bagaimana cara menanyakannya? pikir Jongin. Masalah Sehun dan Vic sama sekali bukan urusannya.Tapi namaku terlibat dalam pertengkaran mereka, katanya dalam hati.

"Apa?" Sehun menutup pintu lokernya.

"Semalam kudengar kau dan Vic bertengkar di luar Burger

Basket."

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan mengerang.

"Maafkan aku," kata Jongin pada cowok tersebut. "Aku

bukannya mau menguping, tapi kalian berdua berbicara terlalu keras."

"Yeah, aku tahu." Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Vic terlalu

pencemburu.

"Sungguh?" Jongin berharap bisa bersikap lebih jujur pada

Sehun. Tapi ia tidak berani mengambil risiko.

"Apa yang kaudengar?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak banyak," jawab Jongin. "Aku langsung pergi. Tapi

sempat kudengar Vic mengatakan 'Aku tahu yang sebenarnya tentang

Jongin.'"

"Yeah." Sehun mendengus. "Vic tampaknya menganggap kita

berdua sudah terlalu dekat."

Jongin terdiam sejenak. "Apa kita memang terlalu dekat?"

"Kurasa tidak," keluh Sehun. "Vic kalau marah suka mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sebenarnya. Ia menyukaimu, Kai. Sungguh. Tapi terkadang ia cemburu."

"Jadi, apa yang diketahuinya tentang aku?" tanya Jongin,

berhati-hati agar nada suaranya tidak berubah.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sehun. "Tapi dalam pikirannya, ia tahu semua tentang 'hubungan' kita. Sudah kukatakan kalau kita cuma berteman..."

Teman yang ingin selalu saling mencium, tambah Jongin

dengan diam-diam. Tapi ia merasa lega. Vic tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya, sama seperti Sehun. Jongin merasa tidak enak sendiri karena telah berprasangka

buruk pada Vic. Tapi kedengarannya seakan-akan Vic mengetahui rahasia Jongin yang paling buruk.

"Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Yeah?"

"Mengenai masalahku dengan Vic. Semalam sudah kubereskan. Ia tidak marah. Tapi apa aku bisa minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja."

"Maafkan kalau kejadian semalam membuatmu jengkel. Tapi tolong jangan salahkan Vic atas apa pun yang sudah kau dengar." Ia menatap Jongin dengan tajam

"Aku bukannya jengkel," Jongin bergegas berkata.

"Bagus... Vic baru saja melewati masa-masa yang sulit. Cobalah untuk bersikap lebih ramah padanya, oke? Demi aku?"

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan masa sulit macam apa yang

dialaminya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa."

"Hei, ayolah, Sehun," desak Jongin. "Aku sangat

mempercayaimu semalam. Apa menurutmu kau tidak bisa

mempercayaiku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu," kata Sehun. "Dan kau mempercayaiku, bukan?"

"Baru saja kukatakan."

"Well, begitu pula dengan Vic," balas Sehun. "Kalau ia ingin kau mengetahuinya, ia sendiri yang akan menceritakannya padamu."

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Kau benar," kata Jongin.

"Tidak apa. Kau teman yang baik," kata cowok itu.

Jongin berhasil melontarkan senyum yang kaku. Ia berharap keadaannya berbeda. Ia berharap dirinya dan Sehun bisa menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman.

Tapi Sehun telah memiliki pacar. Pacar yang sangat pencemburu.

Dan Jongin punya terlalu banyak rahasia.

Sampai juga hari Jumat, pikir Jongin beberapa hari kemudian.

Dan malam ini ia libur. Ia bisa memanfaatkannya. Minggu ini benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Ia membuka pintu loker dan mengambil buku-buku yang

diperlukannya sebelum makan siang. Setelah sekolah selesai ia telah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk langsung pulang dan bersantai. Mungkin bahkan tidur sejenak. Ia masih kurang tidur karena membereskan rumah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kai?"

Jongin menutup loker dan berbalik. Vic berdiri memandanginya.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" Jongin merasa aneh berbicara kepada Vic sekarang setelah ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Vic tentang dirinya dan Sehun.

"Baik!" jawab Vic. "Sudah seminggu ini aku ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi tidak ada kesempatan. Kau punya waktu sebentar?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin. "Tapi tidak bisa lebih. Pelajaran pertamaku di sisi seberang sekolah."

"Aku ingin tahu apa rencanamu untuk malam ini." Vic mencabut ikat kepala merah dari rambut hitamnya yang mengilat,

merapikan ekor kudanya, dan mengikatnya kembali.

"Eh, tidak banyak." Kuharap ia bukannya mau mengajak tukar

giliran kerja, pikir Jongin. Aku kelelahan setengah mati.

"Mau menginap di rumahku? Kita bisa menyewa film atau

apalah."

Jongin ingin menolak. Menghabiskan malam hari bersama Vic kedengarannya tidak begitu santai—sekalipun Vic tampak benar-

benar bersahabat. Tapi ia teringat akan permintaan Sehun untuk bersikap ramah terhadap Vic.

"Kedengarannya bagus," jawab Jongin. "Kita tidak pernah

punya kesempatan untuk bercakap-cakap—kecuali waktumemanggang burger."

Vic menyeringai. "Pasti menyenangkan," katanya meyakinkan Jongin. "Datanglah sesudah makan malam." Ia melambai dan berjalan pergi.

Mungkin akan menyenangkan, pikir Jongin sambil berjalan

menuju ke kelasnya. Aku sudah lama tidak berkumpul lagi dengan seorangteman.

Tidak sejak Hyoyeon.

Jongin menelan gumpalan yang terasa mengganjal di

tenggorokannya. Ia merindukan Hyoyeon. Merindukan untuk menginap bersamanya, bercakap-cakap sampai hampir separuh malam,

menyantap jajanan.

Tapi sekarang aku punya Vic, katanya sendiri. Sekarang aku

punya teman-teman baru.

Jongin tiba di rumah Vic sekitar pukul delapan lebih

seperempat. Rumah Vic luar biasa besar. Bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan rumah Dr. Eric.

Ia menyukai warna hijau gelap kusen-kusen jendelanya. Dan

balkon-balkonnya yang menghadap ke lanskap sesemakan hijau dan

pepohonan ek tinggi yang terawat rapi.

Gerbang rumah yang tinggi terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara derit waktu Jongin mendorongnya. Tiang pagar masing-masingnya berujung lancip, tebalnya setidaknya satu inci. Wow, pikir Jongin,

tidak ada yang bisa melewati pagar ini dengan mudah.

Ia bergegas menyusuri jalur masuk dan menekan bel.

"Rumah yang bagus," katanya sewaktu Vic membuka pintu.

"Trims," jawab Vic. "Orangtuaku cinta sekali pada rumah ini.

Mereka merawatnya dengan baik."

Vic memimpin masuk ke dalam dan Jongin menemui

orangtuanya hanya lima belas detik.

Mereka hendak keluar, dan baru pulang larut malam nanti.

Bagus, pikir Jongin. Sekarang ia tidak perlu mencari-cari jawaban kalau ditanya tentang orangtua maupun tempat tinggalnya sebelum ini.

"Ayo ke kamarku," kata Vic setelah orang tuanya pergi. Ia menaiki tangga yang panjang, diikuti Jongin tepat dibelakangnya.

Vic membuka pintu pertama di sebelah kiri.

Wow, pikir Jongin. Kamar Vic benar-benar memesona! Sebuah tempat tidur king size merapat pada salah satu dinding; sebuah meja dan lemari pakaian yang semodel berada di seberangnya. Sebuah pintu

ganda membuka ke salah satu balkon yang tadi dilihat Jongin.

"Vic, ini benar-benar kamar paling hebat yang pernah kulihat."

"Trims." Vic memasang CD dan mengeraskan volumenya.

"Kau punya saudara?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak," jawab Vic. "Cuma aku. Dan aku lebih suka begitu.

Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Sama." Jongin mengambil sebuah VCD dari ranselnya dan

melontarkannya kepada Vic. Sebuah VCD The Birds yang ditemukan di rumah Dr. Eric. "Karya Hitchcock," katanya pada Vic. "Kau sudah pernah melihatnya? Bagus, tidak?"

"Sangat," kata Jongin berjanji. "Kau akan ketakutan setengah mati."

"Hebat. Aku sudah siap. Aku sudah membuat popcorn dan yang lainnya. Bahkan sudah kusiapkap kue lapis cokelat." Vic memasukkan VCD dan mematikan musiknya.

Ini jauh lebih baik daripada berdiam di rumah dengan hanya ditemani Miss Quiz, pikir Jongin.

"Kalau aku makan popcorn lagi, aku pasti meledak," erang

Jongin sewaktu film berakhir.

"Sulit dipercaya kau bisa menghabiskan dua mangkuk besar," jawab Vic.

"Memang aneh. Kalau sedang menyaksikan film, selera

makanku luar biasa. Tidak bisa kutahan."

"Kau mau soda lagi?" tanya Vic. "Aku mau tambah."

"Boleh."

"Biar kuambilkan keju dan salsa juga," kata Vic. "Mom

berpesan padaku agar kau harus betul-betul makan."

"Aku akan meledak!"

"Aku segera kembali."

Jongin bangkit berdiri dan mengamati buku-buku di rak Vic. Ada sejumlah buku terlaris, beberapa buku klasik, beberapa lagi buku anak-anak kuno. Lalu ia melihat buku tahunan Shadyside High milik Vic.

Ia mengambil buku tahunan sewaktu Vic masih kelas satu dan berbaring di ranjang. Sekarang aku bisa melihat bagaimana bodohnya

tampang orang-orang pada waktu itu, pikirnya.

Ia membalik-balik halamannya, mengamati foto-foto yang ada.

Ia menemukan foto Sehun, dan tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa geli. Wajah baby-face Sehun begitu bulat. Dan jelas potongan

rambutnya sangat payah.

Sebaiknya aku cepat melihat foto yang lain sebelum Vic masuk dan menemukanku memandangi foto pacarnya, pikir Jongin.

Terutama sekarang setelah hubungan kami sudah baik lagi.

Jongin membalik halamannya. Rasanya lebih tebal dibandingkan halaman-halaman lain. Ia menyadari halaman tersebut dua lembar yang disatukan. Dengan hati-hati ia mengupasnya.

Foto Vic menatap dirinya dari halaman dalam.

Tapi dengan siapa Vic berpose? Jongin penasaran. Bagian lain

foto telah dilabur spidol cokelat. Ia hanya bisa membaca separo keterangan foto:

PASANGAN PALING...

Sesaat Jongin mendengar sesuatu. Apa Vic sedang menaiki tangga? Tidak.

Aku benar-benar keterlaluan, pikirnya. Tapi aku tidak

merugikan siapa pun.

Jongin membasahi jari telunjuknya dan dengan hati-hati menghapus tintanya. Rasanya aneh.

Ia menggosoknya lebih keras. Tintanya mulai terkelupas pada ujung jarinya, tapi ia masih belum bisa melihat foto di bawahnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan siapa Vic berpose dalam foto tersebut.

Jongin kembali melirik ke pintu. Seharusnya aku segera

mengembalikan buku ini, pikirnya. Vic jelas tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat foto ini.

Tapi ia merasa penasaran. Ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang.

Jongin meludah ke halaman tersebut dan meratakan air liurnya.

Lalu ia mencium bau tersebut.

Bau logam, seperti segenggam koin.

Jongin mengenal bau tersebut. Ia mencium bau yang sama pada saat menemukan mayat Minho dan Taemin.

Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan mata. Jarinya terbungkus cairan merah mengilat. Bukan cokelat tapi merah.

Napas Jongin tertahan di dadanya.

Ini bukan tinta, pikirnya.

Darah

Jongin mendengar langkah-langkah kaki dari tangga.

Vic!

Ia menutup buku tahunan tersebut dan menjejalkannya kembali ke rak buku tempat ia tadi menemukannya.

O-oh! Vic akan melihat darah di jemariku. Jongin melesat ke

pintu kamar tidur. Ia harus ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Jongin membuka pintu.

Vic berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sepiring besar nacho dan dua kaleng Diet Coke. "Trims," kata Vic. "Rasanya aku terlalu banyak membawa barang."

Jongin memaksa tersenyum. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang bernoda darah di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi," katanya.

Vic meletakkan nacho-nya dan membuka sekaleng Coke.

"Kamar mandi ada di sebelah."

"Aku akan segera kembali," jawab Jongin.

Ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu.

Fiuu!

Ia mendesah keras. Apa tindakan Vic kalau ia melihatku tengah menatap foto itu? Jongin penasaran.

Ia membuka keran air panas dan membiarkannya mengalir

sejenak. Lalu ia menuang sedikit sabun cair ke jemarinya dan menggosok-gosoknya hingga jemarinya terasa bengkak.

Dari mana Vic mendapat darah begitu banyak untuk menutup

separo potret? Apa ia mengiris jarinya dan membiarkan darahnya menetes atau yang lainnya? Jongin menggigil.

Yang jelas, putusnya hubungan mereka sangat buruk, pikirnya.

Ia mematikan keran air panas dan membuka air dingin. Ia

menyiramkan air dingin ke wajahnya beberapa kali, lalu

mengeringkannya dengan handuk tamu berwarna peach.

Ia menatap sekeliling kamar mandi. Tidak ada darah yang

tersisa di wastafel. Juga di handuk. Bagus.Ia kembali ke kamar Vic. "Ayo cepat," desak Vic. "Makananmu hampir dingin."

Jongin meraih keju dan salsa yang tertimbun keripik. Perutnya terasa bergolak. Ia terus teringat akan bau darah yang tajam seperti bau logam.

Paling tidak kau harus makan sedikit, kata Jongin pada diri

sendiri. Vic pasti merasa aneh kalau kau tidak makan. Ia melontarkansebuah keripik ke dalam mulutnya. Saus hangat mengalir di dagunya.

Yeek!

"Jadi," tanya Jongin dengan nada biasa. "Sudah berapa lama kau dan Sehun berpacaran?"

"Sejak awal SMU," jawab Vic.

"Wow, sudah lama sekali," kata Jongin mengomentari.

Vic bohong! pikirnya. Aku tahu kalau mereka berpacaran

belum selama itu. Potongan keterangan foto dalam buku tahunan yang sempat dibacanya berbunyi "pasangan paling..." Jadi kecuali Vic dan Sehun bertengkar hebat—dan lalu berbaikan—wajah Sehun tidak

mungkin mengisi separo lain foto tersebut.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Kami bertengkar dan seterusnya, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya."

"Hebat sekali," kata Jongin dengan iri yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Kuharap aku akan bertemu dengan cowok sebaik Sehun."

"Ada cowok-cowok lain di Shadyside High," kata Vic

mengomentari. "Kau cuma harus lebih sering keluar, itu saja."

"Sudah pasti," kata Jongin menyetujui. "Yang jelas aku tidak akan menemui mereka di jendela pesanan Burger Basket."

"Oh, entahlah. Cowok yang mengendarai four-by-four besar dua malam yang lalu tampaknya boleh juga!" kata Vic dengan sinis.

"Aku hampir, hampir saja mengajaknya pergi, berani sumpah!" kata Jongin, sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ia menggemaskan!" kata Vic bersikeras. "Apa kau tidak

pernah penasaran bagaimana rasanya pacaran dengan cowok seperti itu?"

"Gemuk, gelap, dan berkeringat? Lupakan saja," jawab Jongin. "Kau punya lagu apa?"

Vic memberi isyarat ke rak CD-nya. "Pilih saja."

Jongin merangkak ke sana dan mengamati judul-judulnya. Ia

tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang foto dalam buku tahunan tersebut. Apa yang telah terjadi sehingga Vic menutupi wajah cowok

dalam foto tersebut dengan darah?

Pasti buruk. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan masa-masa sulit yang dilalui Vic.

Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Jongin penasaran. Apa rahasia besar Vic?

Jongin berjalan menyusuri rak-rak berisi deretan buku di

perpustakaan sekolah hari Senin pagi. Seharusnya tidak kulakukan, pikirnya. Seharusnya aku mencari buku-buku yang kuperlukan untuk

makalah sejarah.

Tapi benaknya dibebani hal lain. Ia ingin menemukan buku

tahunan sekolah yang lama. Ia ingin melihat foto yang ditemukan dalam buku tahunan Vic minggu yang lalu. Sekadar ingin tahu apakah ia bisa memperkirakan mengapa Vic memoles bagian wajah cowok

tersebut dengan darah.

Itu dia. Jongin menemukan koleksi buku tahunan Shadyside disepanjang rak belakang. Ia meneliti judul-judulnya untuk menemukan tahun yang diinginkannya.

Ya! Jongin mencabut buku tahunan dari tahun pertama Vic. Ia membalik-balik halamannya hingga menemukan halaman yang dicarinya. Kali ini tidak ada darah di sana. Tidak ada halaman yang direkatkan menjadi satu. Hanya bau apak kertas yang telah menua.

Dan dia melihat foto Vic bergandengan tangan dengan seorang cowok ganteng berambut coklat dan terlihat seperti orang asing. Jongin membaca keterangan foto yang lengkap:

VICTORIA SONG DAN NICKHUN HORVEJKUL,

PASANGAN PALING MUNGKIN UNTUK ABADI.

Nickhun? pikirnya. Aku benar. Vic dan Sehun tidak berpacaran sejak tahun pertama!

Nickhun. Ia tidak mengenali wajah cowok tersebut... tapi

namanya terasa akrab. Cowok itu tidak sekelas dengannya dalam pelajaran apa pun. Dimana ia mendengar namanya?

Jongin menggigil tanpa tertahan. Sekarang ia teringat. Ia teringat dengan tepat di mana ia mendengar nama tersebut.

Jongin menutup buku tahunan tersebut. Lalu lari keluar

perpustakaan tanpa menandatangani buku kehadiran. Ia tidak berhenti

berlari hingga tiba di lantai dua. Sebuah bangku kayu kecil berada di tengah-tengah lorong. Jongin berjalan mendekatinya, jantungnya

berdebur keras dalam dadanya.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pelat kuningan di bangku

tersebut.

Di sana tertulis: Mengenang Nickhun Horvejkul. Jantungnya berdebur lebih kencang. Rasanya seperti akan meledak.

Nickhun sudah mati, pikirnya.

Pacar Vic yang dulu sudah mati!

"Tadi, Vic bilang kalian berdua bersenang-senang bersama

hari Jumat?" kata Sehun. Jongin dan Sehun tengah berjalan menyeberangi lapangan parkir sekolah. Mereka harus berada di

Burger Basket lima belas menit lagi. Giliran kerja Vic baru dimulai beberapa jam lagi.

"Yeah," gumam Jongin sambil masuk ke mobil Sehun. Ia

berpaling, memeriksa keadaan di belakang, sewaktu Sehun masuk dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Ia kembali melirik ke belakang sewaktu Sehun melajukan mobil ke jalan.

Ia terus berharap akan melihat seseorang mengikutinya. Paling tidak, setelah itu ia tahu harus takut terhadap siapa.

Sehun memandang ke kaca spion dalam. "Apa yang kau lihat?"tanyanya.

"Aku selalu merasa ada yang sedang mengawasiku," kata

Jongin mengakui.

Sehun menyentakkan kepalanya ke arahnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

Sebaiknya kuberi jawaban yang panjang atau yang pendek?

Jongin penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk memulai dengan yang pendek.

"Well, sejak melarikan diri, aku jadi seperti penipu."

Kedengarannya buruk sekali, pikir Jongin. Ia berharap Sehun bisa memahami.

"Maksudmu?"

"Well... kau tahu rumah di Fear Street yang kutinggali?"

"Yeah?"

"Bisa dibilang aku mencurinya."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana caranya kau mencuri sebuah rumah?" Sehun mengerutkan kening kearahnya.

"Rumah itu milik Dr. Eric. Ia pengajar di sekolahku. Pada hari aku tiba di sini tidak sengaja aku mendengar cowok yang mengatakan kalau harus menjaga rumah itu dan merawat kucing Dr. Eric

sementara dokternya cuti."

"Biar kutebak," kata Sehun. "Kau merayu cowok itu agar

memberikan pekerjaan itu padamu."

Sehun tidak terdengar jengkel atau apa. Bagus. "Aku sangat

pandai merayu," kata Jongin memberitahu cowok tersebut. Ia tersenyum. "Dan kukatakan kalau ayahku mengenal Dr. Eric."

Sehun mendengus. "Bisa kutebak sisanya," katanya. "Kau bukan saja merawat kucingnya, tapi juga lemari es, TV, dan sofanya sekaligus."

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu kenapa?" Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kau cuma melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tidak menyakiti siapa pun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Dr. Eric pulang nanti, tapi sebelum itu, kenapa tidak?"

"Trims. Tapi bukan itu alasanku untuk takut kalau-kalau ada

yang mengikutiku," kata Jongin mengakui.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. "Apa?"

"Kupikir ada orang dari tempat asalku yang mengikutiku

kemari."

"Sungguh?"

"Entah, atau ada orang di Shadyside yang mengetahui masa laluku. Entah yang satu atau lainnya, dan aku mati-matian berusaha mencari tahu yang mana."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun. Ia membelokkan mobil

memasuki halaman parkir Burger Basket dan memarkirnya. "Apa ada

yang terjadi?"

Jongin mengangguk. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya, pikirnya.

Lakukanlah.

Ia menceritakan surat yang dibakar di lokernya dan tulisan

dengan cat merah di dinding rumah Dr. Eric pada malam yang sama kepada Sehun.

"Kalau menurutmu aku mengobral cerita pada siapa pun tentang apa yang sudah kau ceritakan padaku, kau salah besar," kata cowok

tersebut dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu, Sehun," jawab Jongin. "Tapi ada yang tahu. Dan aku takut."

Sehun memegang tangannya dan meremasnya. Jongin bergeser dari kursinya. Ia memeluk Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di

kemeja cowok tersebut.

Sehun memeluk Jongin erat-erat. Kemeja flanelnya terasa hangat pada pipi Jongin.

Aku bisa tetap begini selamanya, pikir Jongin. Sudah terlalu lama tidak ada yang memeluknya. Terlalu lama tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut," bisik cowok tersebut. Jongin bisa

merasakan embusan napas Sehun pada rambutnya. "Aku akan menemanimu apa pun yang terjadi."

Jongin menengadah dan menatap lurus ke mata Sehun. "Janji?"

"Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi," ulang cowok itu.

Lalu mereka berciuman.

Rasanya begitu tepat. Lalu Sehun menyentakkan kepalanya menjauh.

"Tidak," gumam Sehun. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa berbuat begini."

Jongin menjauhi cowok tersebut. Ia menurunkan kaca jendela dan menatap ke lapangan parkir. Udara terasa dingin di wajahnya.

Lalu ia kembali memandang Sehun. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintai Vic," kata Sehun. Ia menatap ke kemudi.

"Aku tidak percaya." Jongin sulit mempercayai kalau dirinya telah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak percaya kalau Sehun mencintai Vic. "Kurasa kau cuma takut untuk

memutuskan hubungan kalian."

"Ia memerlukanku," gumam Sehun. "Ia tidak akan mampu

mengatasinya."

"Ia lebih kuat daripada perkiraanmu," kata Jongin bersikeras. "Kau tidak seharusnya berpacaran dengannya karena takut."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu," balas Sehun, suaranya tiba-tiba berubah kasar dan dingin. "Jadi lupakan saja, oke?"

"Oke. Setelah kutanyakan satu hal lagi." Kuharap ia tidak

membenciku karena hal ini, pikir Jongin. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seseorang bernama Nickhun?"

Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ada apa

dengannya?" bisiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada

menantang. "Kau bisa mengatasinya?"

"Ya!"

"Vic membunuhnya."

 **TBC**

Akhirnya update juga TTATT

Lately, banyak banget hal yang terjadi. Luhan dating news, TaeSeoYoung didn't renewal contract and etc. that's really affected me ~T_T~


	4. I'm a Runaway, I must run

**RUNAWAY**

 **(PELARIAN)**

 **HUNKAI**

 **NOVEL ASLI KARYA RL.STINE**

 **Warn**

 **1\. Setting cerita berada di amerika**

 **2\. Kai adalah Nama samaran Jongin**

 **Don't forget to review this story**

 **Chapter 4**

"APA?" Jongin tersentak.

"Itu kecelakaan!" kata Sehun. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Itu cuma kecelakaan!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Jongin. "Entah Vic membunuhnya atau tidak, pilih salah satu."

"Ia tidak bermaksud begitu," jawab Sehun. "Aku tahu ia tidak bermaksud membunuh Nickhun."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Yang benar saja, Sehun," kata Jongin dengan marah. "Mula-

mula kau katakan Vic membunuhnya. Sekarang kau mengatakan itu cuma kecelakaan. Kau harus menjelaskannya."

Sehun mendesah. "Nickhun tewas dua tahun yang lalu. Vic tidak bersekolah untuk waktu yang lama. Ia harus dirawat psikolog dan menjalani sekolahnya dengan tutor. Orang tuanya kaya, kau tahu?

Pokoknya, kami mulai pacaran sekitar enam bulan yang lalu."

"Tapi apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Nickhun?" desak Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi kuceritakan," sergah Sehun. "Vic dan Nickhun mulai berpacaran sejak kelas tujuh. Itu lima tahun yang lalu, Kai. Hai, kencan pertamaku bahkan baru di kelas dua SMU! Semua orang mengira Vic dan Nickhun benar-benar serius. Tapi lalu Nickhun bosan atau

entah kenapa."

"Ia berselingkuh?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti," jawab Sehun. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Ia keluar dengan gadis bernama Kwon Yuri. Keluarga Kwon

sudah lama pindah dari kota ini. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti apakah waktu itu Nickhun sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Vic atau

belum."

Jongin mengangguk.

"Tidak penting bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya," lanjut Sehun. "Pokoknya, Vic mengetahui hubungan mereka."

"Dan ia meledak," kata Jongin.

"Yeah. Bisa dikatakan begitu. Nickhun menemui Vic di rumahnya keesokan malamnya. Kurasa ia merasa tidak enak dan ingin meminta maaf kepada Vic. Ia tampaknya cowok yang baik, kau tahu? Bukannya cowok yang suka berselingkuh. Pokoknya, mereka bercakap-cakap di balkon rumah Vic. Kau tahu mana yang kumaksud?"

"Yeah, aku sudah melihatnya," jawab Jongin.

"Mereka lalu bertengkar tentang Yuri, kurasa. Vic marah besar. Ia memukuli Nickhun. Nickhun mencoba mendorongnya agar menjauh dan tanpa sengaja membenturkan kepala Vic ke pintu. Vic murka. Ia balas mendorong."Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Lalu Nickhun kehilangan keseimbangan," katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ia jatuh," kata Jongin menyimpulkan. Ia merasa perutnya melilit.

"Yeah... tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkan ia tewas."

Jongin merasa kebingungan. "Jadi apa yang menyebabkan ia

tewas?"

Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Kau tahu pagar besi yang mengelilingi rumah Vic?"

Jongin menutup mulutnya. Ia bisa membayangkan pagarnya... Dari besi, dengan ujung-ujung yang tajam.

"Empat batang di antaranya menembus punggung Nickhun" bisik Sehun. "Satu lagi menembus lengan kirinya." Ia berdeham. "Menurut berita di TV, ia tidak langsung tewas."

Jongin gemetar. Cara yang mengerikan untuk mati.Dan Vic bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tersebut. Jongin hampir bisa membayangkan Vic berdiri di atas tubuh Nickhun yang tertembus pagar. Melihat cowok tersebut saat ia sekarat. Saat darah

menyembur dari dadanya. Saat mulutnya berusaha meneriakkan permintaan tolong—tapi terhalang oleh darah.

Jongin melipat tangan di dadanya. Nickhun mungkin melihat ujung-ujung pagar besi mencuat dari dadanya. Tahu kalau Vic tengah berdiri di dekat situ. Tahu kalau dirinya akan meninggal.

Mengerikan sekali. Mengerikan bagi Vic. Jongin tahu

bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan beban kesalahan atas kematian orang lain.

Tidak ada gunanya meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau itu hanya

kecelakaan. Tidak ada gunanya mengatakan kalau kau tidak

bermaksud begitu.

"Sekarang kau mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan kami," kata Sehun lembut. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Vic mengalami peristiwa itu lagi. Tidak sekarang. Ia belum cukup kuat. Ia bahkan tidak bersekolah selama setahun penuh."

Foto dalam buku tahunan kembai melintas dalam benak Jongin.

Ia teringat bagaimana setiap inci dari foto Nickhun ditutup dengan darah.

Ditutup dengan hati-hati. Ditutup dengan rapi. Tidak setetes pun yang mengenai wajah Vic.

Ia menghapus Nickhun dari hidupnya, pikir Jongin. Ia sudah membohongiku tentang berapa lama hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Apa Vic sedingin itu? Sekejam itu? Mungkinkah Vic memang

berniat untuk membunuh Nickhun?

Kalau benar, kalau Vic memang membunuh Nickhun... apa yang

akan dilakukannya terhadapku? pikir Jongin.

Ia menggosok-gosok lengannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Kukira pesan-pesan itu dari seseorang yang mengetahui masa laluku. Seseorang yang ingin membalas perbuatanku terhadap Taemin dan Minho.

Ia menghela napas, tersendat-sendat. Tapi aku keliru. Pasti Vic yang telah mengirim pesan tersebut. Pasti ia yang telah mengaduk-aduk ruang belajar Dr. Eric.

Vic tidak peduli dengan masa laluku. Ia cuma peduli dengan

Sehun. Ia pasti berusaha menakut-nakuti diriku agar menjauhi Sehun.

Tapi aku tidak pergi.

Jongin menyambar lengan Sehun. "Pasti Vic yang telah

mengirimkan surat-surat ancaman itu. Ia mencemburuiku sejak awal. Ingat? Ia menodongkan pisau jagal itu kepadaku dan menyuruhku menjauhi dirimu. Kukira itu cuma lelucon konyol."

Jongin berbicara semakin lama semakin cepat, kuku jemarinya menusuk daging lengan Sehun. "Tapi Vic serius. Sekarang ia akan mengejarku. Ia akan membunuhku sama seperti ia membunuh Nickhun!"

"Hentikan! Vic tidak membunuh Nickhun. Sudah kukatakan kalau itu cuma kecelakaan," jerit Sehun. "Mula-mula kau pikir ada ilmuwan yang mencoba melacakmu. Sekarang kau mengira Vic hendak membunuhmu. Cobalah untuk melihat kenyataan, oke?"

Jongin melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Baik," katanya. "Tapi ada yang menaruh surat itu dalam lokerku. Ada yang menuliskan

ancaman di dinding. Kalau bukan Vic yang melakukannya, lalu siapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat satu pun pesan-pesan itu," gumam

Sehun.

Jongin merasa matanya panas. Ia mengedip-ngedipkannya

untuk menghalangi air mata yang telah siap untuk tumpah. Kalau Sehun tidak mempercayainya, tak apa. Ia sudah biasa sendirian. Ia tidak

memerlukan Sehun.

"Sudah waktunya untuk bekerja," katanya. "Eunhyuk akan kemari dalam tiga puluh detik sambil berteriak-teriak kepada kita."

"Kau harus berjanji satu hal lebih dulu."

"Apa?" Jongin memegang tangkai pintu. Ia ingin meninggalkan Sehun sekarang juga.

"Jangan sampai Vic tahu kalau aku sudah menceritakan semua ini padamu."

"Aku berjanji," jawab Jongin datar. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun mengetahui seberapa parah cowok itu telah menyakitinya. "Vic tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Tahu apa?" Mereka mendengar suara Vic, sarat dengan

kemarahan.

"Vic!" kata Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Vic membungkuk dan menatap mereka melalui jendela di

samping Jongin. "Eunhyuk memintaku datang lebih awal," jawabnya dingin. "Kurasa aku tiba tepat pada waktunya."

Jongin mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya, berharap Vic tidak mendengar terlalu banyak.

Vic menggeleng. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Vic

tidak akan tahu tentang apa?"

Jongin melirik Sehun. Sehun tampaknya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Cepat berpikir, katanya sendiri.

"Sehun meminta nasihatku tentang sesuatu," sembur Jongin.

Kuharap Sehun bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, pikirnya.

"Nasihat?" Vic mencibir. "Nasihat macam apa yang bisa

kau berikan padanya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat yang istimewa,"

kata Sehun. "Kupikir Kai mungkin punya gagasan bagus tentang itu."

"Apa?" sergah Vic, seakan itu hal terbodoh yang pernah

didengarnya.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bepergian. Kalau tidak bertemu di sekolah, kita bertemu di tempat kerja," kata Sehun menjelaskan. "Aku ingin merencanakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Vic tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Apa ia percaya? Jongin penasaran.

"Kai bahkan setuju untuk menggantikan giliranmu agar kita bisa libur pada malam yang sama," tambah Sehun.

"Kejutan!" jerit Jongin.

Jongin menatap Vic. Apa kau yang selama ini mengancamku? pikirnya. Apa kau orangnya?

"Itu saja?" kata Vic pada akhirnya. "Itu rahasia besar yang seharusnya tidak boleh kuketahui?"

"Menurutmu apa?" tanya Sehun jengkel.

"Maaf." Vic menggigit bibirnya. "Kurasa aku harus berhenti

bersikap terlalu curiga."

"Sudah pasti," jawab Jongin. "Kita teman, bukan?"

Jongin turun dari mobil.

Vic bergegas mendekati Sehun dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua merayakannya dengan masuk ke dalam dan melempari pengunjung dengan lemak?" tanya Sehun.

"Kedengarannya bagus," kata Jongin.

Sehun dan Vic mendului berjalan ke pintu belakang Burger Basket. Saat melangkah masuk, Sehun memandang ke balik bahunya.

"Terima kasih," katanya tanpa suara kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. Kurasa kita semua kembali berteman,

pikirnya. Sampai aku tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Vic.

"Apa burger ini sama dengan yang di gambar?" tuntut seorang pembeli. "Kurasa tidak!"

Jongin mendesah. Apa malam ini bulan purnama, atau apa?

pikirnya. Semua orang yang datang kemari malam ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Ia memberikan sebuah burger baru kepada orang tersebut. Lalu menuang segelas besar Diet Coke untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mau istirahat," gumamnya kepada Vic sambil menuju ke ruang belakang.

"Tolong beritahu Eunhyuk, oke?"

"Oh, Kai, tunggu!" panggil Vic, tanpa berpaling, sambil

menuangkan setumpuk kentang goreng ke alat penghangat. "Sebelum beristirahat, bisa kau ganti dulu bohlam lampu di gudang? Yang itu sudah terbakar."

Jongin berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. "Bukan masalah."

"Trims," jawab Vic.

Jongin mengalihkan langkahnya menuju ke gudang. Ia mencari-

cari bohlam lampu. Lalu mengambil tangga logam dan

mengangkatnya ke tengah ruangan.

Ia mendengar suara seperti siraman air sewaktu berjalan. Lalu merasakan sepatunya basah. Ada yang menumpahkan ember untuk mengepel dan—seperti biasa—tidak mengepelnya. "Bagus," gumam

Jongin. "Siapa yang ceroboh kali ini?"

Aku tidak akan mengepelnya, pikirnya. Biar mereka yang

membersihkannya sendiri. Ia membuka tangga lipatnya, memastikan kalau posisinya telah mantap, dan naik ke atas, membawa bohlam lampu baru di satu tangan. Jongin berdiri pada ujung jemari kakinya

di tangga, menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bohlam lampu lama.

Ia hampir-hampir tidak dapat melihatnya dalam kegelapan gudang.

Tangannya menyentuh bohlam. Bohlam tersebut terayun-ayun pada kabelnya yang panjang. Jongin berusaha meraihnya.

Bunga api meletik dari kabel tersebut. Jongin terlonjak dan menjatuhkan bohlam lampu yang baru. Bohlam tersebut mengenai lantai yang basah dan pecah berantakan.

Bau plastik terbakar yang tajam menyengat hidungnya. Ia mendengar dengungan dari atas kepalanya. Dan mendengar derakan lembut

Jongin turun selangkah. Pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang mengilat: Mirip tembaga.

Ia menyadari kalau kabelnya telah terkelupas. Itu sebabnya

bohlam yang lama padam, ada yang mengiris kabelnya.

Kepanikan menerobos dirinya.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini," bisiknya. Ia melompat turun dari tangga, sepatunya mencipratkan air ke mana-mana saat mendarat dan menginjak pecahan kaca. Ia melangkahmundur, lututnya terasa lemas. Air di lantai... kabel yang terkelupas... tangga logam.

Aku bisa terpanggang!

Jongin berbalik dan bergegas menuju ke kotak sekring dekat pintu keluar. Ia harus memutuskan aliran listrik sebelum ada yang

terluka.Ia membuka pintu kotak sekring dan mempelajari labelnya.

Gerakan di sudut matanya menyebabkan ia tersentak dan berpaling. Dan melihat Eunhyuk melangkah masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Kenapa di sini gelap?" omel Eunhyuk.

Ia meraih rantai untuk menghidupkan lampu.

"Eunhyuk —jangan! " jerit jongin.

Eunhyuk tidak berhasil meraih rantai, dan justru memegang

kabel yang terkelupas.

Cahaya putih yang terang benderang meledak dari dalam

ruangan. Udara bagai mendesis-desis.Eunhyuk menjerit kesakitan. Sengatan listrik melontarkannya ke

seberang ruangan—dengan kabel listrik masih dalam genggamannya.

Ia menghantam rak logam tempat persediaan makanan.

Kabelnya meletikkan bunga api sewaktu menyentuh logam.

Jongin menatap tubuh Eunhyuk yang terkulai. Pada asap yang

mengepul dari rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Ada apa?" ia mendengar suara Sehun.

Jongin seketika beraksi. Ia meraih sakelar aliran utama. Bunga api berloncatan dari dalam kotak sekring. Ia menarik tangannya.

"Keluarkan semua orang dari sini—sekarang!" teriaknya pada Sehun. "Kabelnya terbakar. Tempat ini akan terbakar sebentar lagi."

Ia lari ke belakang meja. "Pergi!" teriaknya kepada wanita pirang yang berdiri di depan antrean.

Terlambat.

Jongin membeku. Ia tidak mampu berlari. Tidak mampu

bergerak. Bulu-bulu di lengan-nya berdiri tegak.

Aliran listrik melesat melalui kabel-kabel restoran.

Lampu-lampu neon meledak satu per satu. Kepingan-kepingan setajam pisau cukur berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Api menyembur dari steker-steker.

Laci mesin kasir tersentak membuka. Uang-uang kertas dan koin berhamburan keluar.

Vic berjongkok di lantai, menutupi kepala dengan lengannya.

Jongin hanya bisa terpana. Ia mengikuti kerusakan dari satu

lampu ke lampu berikutnya dengan pandangannya, hingga seluruh restoran.

Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada deretan microwave—dan pada Sehun yang tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sehun! Pergi!" jerit Jongin.

Sehun berlutut. Aliran listrik menghantam deretan microwave. Peralatan tersebut meledak. Makanan, plastik terbakar, dan serpihan kaca

menghujani Sehun.

Lampu-lampu alat pemanas. Jongin sadar kalau lampu-lampu tersebut giliran berikutnya. Sebelum ia mampu memberi peringatan, lampu-lampu tersebut meletup.

Bunga-bunga api putih yang sangat panas menghujani alat

pemanggang.

Minyak pun menyembur menjadi tiang api. Jongin mendengar

seseorang mengerang ngeri.

Sepotong langit-langit yang menyala jatuh dan menghalangi pintu masuk.

Adrenalin membanjiri pembuluh darah di tubuh Jongin. Keluar!

ia memerintah sendiri. Keluar sekarang!

Eunhyuk! pikirnya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia mungkin cuma sekadar pingsan. Ia bisa mati terbakar.

Ia melesat ke gudang, kakinya sulit menjejak dengan mantap di lantai yang basah. Ia melihat Eunhyuk telentang di lantai, tidak bergerak.

Jongin berlutut di sampingnya dan menyelipkan lengannya di

bawah punggung Eunhyuk.. Ia berjuang untuk memberdirikan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terlalu berat!

Jongin menurunkannya kembali ke lantai. Ia menghela napas

panjang. Asap tebal terasa membakar tenggorokan. Mengisi paru-parunya. Ia tercekik.

Seseorang menerobos asap mendekatinya. Sehun!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriaknya.

"Bantu aku mengeluarkan Eunhyuk dari sini," balas Jongin.

"Tubuhnya terlalu berat."

"Tarik!" kata Sehun. "Pegang kakinya. Tarik ke pintu belakang! Aku mau mencoba mendobrak pintu depan. Orang-orang perlu bantuan untuk keluar."

Jongin meraih kaki Eunhyuk. Ia menyadari kalau kaki Eunhyuk

telanjang. Sengatan listrik telah melontarkannya lepas dari sepatunya!

Jongin menarik dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tubuh Eunhyuk

mulai bergeser.

Hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu, pikirnya. Tarik! Tarik!

Tarik! Asap bergumpal-gumpal menyerbu matanya. Setiap tarikan napasnya serasa membawa lebih banyak asap—dan semakin sedikit oksigen.

Warna-warna terang mulai menari-nari dalam pandangan

Jongin. Ia merasa pusing. Tubuhnya serasa bergoyang-goyang.

Tidak bisa, pikirnya. Tidak bisa.

Lalu ia merasakan selot logam mengenai punggungnya. Selot

yang melintang di tengah pintu belakang.

Kelegaan membanjiri Jongin. Ia menghantamkan seluruh berat

tubuhnya ke pintu. Pintunya melayang membuka.

Momentumnyamembawa Jongin keluar. Ia menyeret Eunhyuk keluar bersamanya. Ia terjatuh ke lantai semen dekat tong sampah. Terengah-engah,

ia berjuang mati-matian untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara.

Kekuatannya pulih seiring tarikan napasnya. Berhasil! Aku masih hidup!

Tapi Sehun masih di dalam.

Jongin menatap dinding api yang sekarang menghalangi pintu belakang. Menjulang tinggi akibat semburan oksigen melalui pintu yang terbuka.

Aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke sana. Mustahil.

Lalu sebuah gagasan melintas dalam benaknya.

"Aku harus pergi, Eunhyuk," katanya dengan muram, walaupun tahu kalau Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. "Kuharap kau selamat."

Ia bangkit berdiri dan melesat. mengitari Burger Basket. Asap

menghalangi setiap jendela. Api menjebol langit-langit di beberapa tempat.

Jongin tahu mati-hidupnya setiap orang yang berada di dalam restoran tergantung pada tindakannya. Ia tidak boleh gagal.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan lari ke pintu samping yang

membuka langsung ke ruang makan. Daging jemarinya seketika terpanggang saat menyentuh tangkai pintu, tapi ia tidak memedulikan sakitnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Api bagai dituangkan dari dapur melintasi langit-langit. Bara

api besar mengambang di udara. Ingat rumah pantai tua, katanya sendiri. Kau bisa

melakukannya.

Kali ini ia menginginkan kekuatannya. Ia menginginkan semuanya.

Jongin berdiri diam. Panas bagai mengiris-iris kulitnya. Asap membakar matanya, menerobos masuk ke paru-parunya bersama setiap tarikan napas.

Ia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan apinya.

Jongin mendorongnya dengan segenap tenaganya, merasakan kekuatannya menggelegak di seluruh tubuhnya.Dan dalam benaknya, api mulai menyurut mundur. Asapnya

berkurang. Udara terasa lebih sejuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" terdengar seseorang berkata dari tempat makan. "Apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu?"

"Persetan!" teriak yang lain. "Aku mau keluar!"

Jongin membuka matanya. Ia maju selangkah, memerintahkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong lidah api ke belakang. "Vic! Sehun!"

jeritnya. "Sehun! Jawablah!"

Seorang pria jangkung menerobosnya. "Keluar dari sini! Apa kau sudah sinting?"

Jongin mendorong semakin kuat. Lidah api bergetar dan

berusaha melawan. Jongin tiba di gerai depan. Bagian atas meja yang terbuat dari

plastik mulai menggelembung. Asap kuning membubung dari situ.

Jongin merasa tercekik. Tidak. Kemarahannya bangkit. Jangan berhenti sekarang!

Ia memejamkan mata dan memaksa lidah apinya menyusut.

Melalui asap ia melihat sekelompok orang yang terhuyung-huyung mendekatinya. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatan lagi—dan mengarahkannya kepada orang-orang tersebut. Ia mendorong mereka maju. Dan mendorong lidah api ke belakang.

Api balas mendorongnya dengan kuat. Jongin tahu kalau

kekuatannya tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Lari!" teriaknya. "Lari! Keluar dari sini! Pergi!"

Sehun dan dua orang remaja lain terhuyung-huyung menerobos asap. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" teriak Sehun.

"Pergi saja dulu!" perintahnya. Kekuatannya tinggal sedikit.

"Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa dirimu," kata Sehun. Ia mendorong anak-anak yang lain ke pintu.

"Tidak, Sehun," pinta Jongin. "Kau tidak mengerti! Kau harus keluar lebih dulu!"

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat. Lidah api kembali

mendekat.

Aku tidak bisa memaksa api itu mundur. Terlalu kuat. Terlalu

panas.

Lidah api bergegas maju. Jongin dan Sehun membuang diri ke lantai, menelungkup. Jongin mengawasi dengan perasaan ngeri saat api melalap pintu tempat orang-orang keluar. "Jalan keluar terakhir

kita—terhalang," kata Sehun.

Kemarahan membanjiri Jongin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal

ini terjadi! "Aku tidak sudi mati dengan cara begini!" jeritnya. Sakit merobek paru-parunya. Kekuatannya kembali muncul dalam benaknya.

Ia melihat salah satu kursi makan—dan mengarahkan seluruh sisa kekuatannya ke sana. Kursi tersebut melayang di udara dan menghantam salah satu jendela depan.

"Keluar!" teriaknya.Sehun bangkit berdiri dan terhuyung-huyung ke jendela. Ia menyeret Jongin bersamanya, tangannya mencengkeram tangan

Jongin erat-erat.

Jongin merasakan kekuatannya terkuras habis. Kakinya tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya. Ia merosot ke lantai.

Kelelahan. Kehabisan tenaga.

Lidah api menjulang di sekelilingnya. Sekarang saatnya, pikirnya tanpa daya. Beginilah rasanya mati.

Jongin berjuang untuk membuka matanya—dan melihat wajah Sehun.

"Jongin?" bisik cowok tersebut dengan lembut. "Kau baik-baik

saja?"

Jongin tersenyum. Aku masih hidup! Kami berdua masih

hidup!

"Hai," katanya dengan suara serak.

Sehun membantunya duduk. Jongin mengedip-ngedipkan mata untuk menjernihkan pandangannya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Para petugas pemadam kebakaran tengah sibuk menyiramkan air ke

reruntuhan Burger Basket.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanyanya.

"Lima belas menit," jawab Sehun. "Kau sempat sadar beberapa kali."

"Restorannya musnah dalam lima belas menit?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Sebagian besar sudah roboh sewaktu kita berhasil keluar. Tinggal sedikit yang tersisa."

"Wow."

Sehun menggeleng. "Menurutmu apa yang menyebabkan kebakaran ini? Yang aku tahu tiba-tiba segalanya mulai meledak."

"Korsleting," kata Jongin, mengingat-ingat. "Oh tidak! Eunhyuk!"

"Ia baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun dengan tenang. "Ia tersengat cukup hebat. Tapi kepalanya benar-benar keras. Ia sudah pergi dengan

ambulans." Sehun tersenyum padanya. "Kau sudah menyelamatkannya, Kai. Dan tindakanmu sesudah menyelamatkan Eunhyuk... kau menyelamatkan kami semua."

Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di dalam tadi?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menatap lurus ke mata Sehun. "Tolong jangan tanyakan itu," bisiknya.

Sehun tidak memprotes. Ia hanya membalas tatapan Jongin, menerima permintaannya. Untuk saat ini. Jongin tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Apa yang bisa ia ceritakan pada Sehun? Aku memadamkan api

dengan pikiranku?

"Itu dia!" teriak seseorang dari seberang lapangan parkir yang ramai. "Itu orangnya! Ia yang menyelamatkan semua orang."

Belasan wartawan bergegas menuju ke Jongin, lampu kilat dan kamera terguncang-guncang di depan mereka.

"Oh, Sehun, kau harus membantuku pergi dari sini!" kata Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. "Apa kau tidak mau menjadi pahlawan yang disiarkan televisi?"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu siapa aku! Polisi akan

menemukanku! Aku harus pergi dari sini."

Sehun merogoh ke dalam sakunya dan memberikan kunci

mobilnya. "Bawa mobilku. Pergilah. Kembalilah ke tempatmu sampai

situasinya mereda. Telepon aku nanti."

Jongin menyambar kunci tersebut. Gantungan kunci plastik Shadyside High tersebut bengkok dan rusak—dan masih hangat.

Sepanas itu api tadi, pikirnya sambil menggigil. Bahkan plastik dalam saku Sehun pun meleleh!

"Lari!" desak Sehun. "Kucoba untuk menghalangi mereka."

"Trims, Sehun."

"Pergi sajalah," desak cowok tersebut.

Jongin masih merasa lemah dan tertegun. Tapi ia berhasil

menerobos kerumunan petugas pemadam kebakaran dan memasuki kerumunan penonton.

Para wartawan tiba di depan Sehun. "Ia tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun!" Jongin mendengarnya berteriak.

"Siapa dia?" tanya seseorang.

"Apa kau mengenalnya? Siapa namanya? Di mana rumahnya?"

tuntut orang yang lain lagi.

Jongin sempat mendengar percakapan lain dibelakangnya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin!" kata salah seorang pengunjung restoran bersikeras. "Apinya menjauhi orang itu! Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku mengatakan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

Oh tidak, pikir Jongin. Orang itu menceritakan segalanya!

Kalau berita tentang tindakannya menyelamatkan orang-orang itu diterbitkan, Kepolisian Ridgely akan tahu di mana ia berada!

Jongin berjalan secepat mungkin. Tapi ia merasa pusing dan kelelahan. Mobil Sehun terasa bagai bermil-mil jauhnya. Tapi akhirnya

ia berhasil mencapainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?" kata seseorang. Suara wanita

yang hampir tidak dikenalinya. Penuh kemarahan.

Jongin berbalik.

Vic.

Wajahnya tertutup jelaga. Seragam Burger Basket-nya ternoda keringat dan abu. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh kebencian.

"Apa?" Jongin tersentak.

"Kau seharusnya mati!" teriak Vic. "Kau cuma perlu mengganti bohlam lampu bodoh itu!"

Vic melesat lurus ke arah Jongin, menubruknya sebelum

Jongin sempat bergerak. Mereka berdua jatuh ke trotoar.Kepala Jongin menghantam semen. Sakit meledak di belakang bola matanya.

Vic berguling ke atas Jongin dan menjepitkan tangannya di

sekeliling leher Jongin.

Ia mau membunuhku, pikir Jongin. Ia mencoba untuk

menyetrumku.Jongin berusaha membangkitkan kekuatannya, berusaha melontarkan Vic dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengangkat lengan untuk melawan.

Vic membungkuk dekat kepada Jongin, wajahnya memancarkan kemurkaan. "Kau menyelamatkan Sehun," bisiknya.

"Tapi itu tidak berarti ia milikmu sekarang. Itu tidak berarti kau bisa mengambilnya dariku."

Jemari Vic terbenam makin dalam di tenggorokan Jongin. "Kau tidak akan pernah mendekati Sehun lagi."

Warna-warna berputar-putar dalam mata Jongin. Lengannya

terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Ia terengah-engah, berusaha menghirup udara.Cekikan Vic bertambah kuat.

"Kau seharusnya mati!" lolong Vic. "Kenapa kau tidak mau

mati?"

Jongin tercekik, berjuang untuk menghirup udara.

"Hentikan, Vic!" Jongin mendengar seseorang berteriak.

Suaranya terdengar sangat jauh. "Hentikan! Kau membunuhnya!"

Ia merasa tangan Vic terangkat dari tenggorokannya, dan udara sejuk membanjiri paru-parunya. Ia berguling ke samping, memusatkan

perhatian untuk menghela napas panjang dengan lambat.

Vic! pikirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Di mana Vic? Dengan susah

payah, Jongin beranjak duduk.

Sehun dan Vic tengah berdiri agak jauh. Berpelukan.

"Aku benci padanya!" jerit Vic.

"Aku akan membunuhnya!"

Sehun mencengkeram bahu Vic dan mengguncangnya. "Diam,

Vic!" teriaknya. "Tutup mulutmu!"

Vic terdiam sejenak, matanya terbelalak dan ia shock. "Jangan sekali-kali kau menyuruhku menutup mulut!" teriaknya. "Kau lebih memperhatikan ia daripada aku!"

"Tidak!" sergah Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mempercayaiku? Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menyakitinya? Ia bukan apa-apa! Ia tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku!"

Jongin merasa ada gumpalan yang mengganjal tenggorokannya.

Aku sendirian, pikirnya. Vic terkulai dalam pelukan Sehun. "Jangan membohongiku, Sehun." erangnya lemah.

"Aku tidak bohong, Vic. Aku bersamamu. Bukan dengan

Kai. Denganmu."

Sehun membimbing Vic menjauh tanpa melirik Jongin. Ia memeluk Vic begitu erat, mencium pipinya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Jongin bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnya terasa sakit

semua, sakit yang menusuk-nusuk setiap persendiannya.

Aku harus lari lagi. Harus.

Vic akan terus mengejarku sampai aku mati. Dan pada saat berita kebakaran ini disebarkan, Kepolisian Ridgely akan dengan mudah menemukanku.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? sebuah suara kecil dalam dirinya bertanya.

Memangnya kenapa dengan Sehun? pikirnya. Ia tidak akan

pernah meninggalkan Vic. Ia mencintai Vic. Aku tidak akan pernah sama pentingnya seperti Vic baginya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli Vic telah berusaha membunuhku. Jemari Jongin mencengkeram kunci mobil

Sehun erat-erat. Ia tidak memerlukannya.

Ia melangkah ke mobil, sakit menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya setiap kali melangkah, Ia membuka pintu mobil, lalu menjejalkan kuncinya di laci mobil.

Ia menutup pintu mobil, lalu meninggalkannya tak terkunci. Ia melangkah ke dalam kegelapan. Begitu tiba di rumah Dr. Eric ia tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukannya. Mengemasi ranselnya, menuangkan sekantong penuh makanan untuk Miss Quiz, dan pergi.

Ia pernah melarikan diri sebelumnya. Ia bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku semakin baik dalam hal ini, pikirnya.

Oh tidak! Foto Dad! Ada di sekolah! Jongin tersadar. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sana. Itu satu-satunya foto ayahnya yang dimilikinya. Satu-satunya benda yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu yang masih disimpannya.

Jongin mengerang. Ia terpaksa pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali besok dan mengambilnya. Jangan berbicara dengan siapa pun, jangan melihat siapa pun, bahkan memikirkannya pun jangan, katanya sendiri. Ambil saja fotonya lalu pergi.

Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Shadyside. Sebelum ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa. Kejadian yang sangat buruk.

 **TBC**

Update 2 chap sekaligus. Kurang 1 chap terakhir


	5. FINAL

**RUNAWAY**

 **(PELARIAN)**

 **HUNKAI**

 **NOVEL ASLI KARYA RL STINE**

 **Warning**

 **1\. Setting cerita berada di amerika** **2\. Kai adalah Nama samaran Jongin** **Don't forget to review this story** **Chapter** **5**

 **RIDGELY**

"Taemin! Minho! Keluar dari rumah itu!"

Kedua teman Jongin memunggunginya. "Kalian bisa mati di sana!" teriak Jongin.

Perlahan-lahan, Minho dan Taemin berpaling ke arah Jongin. Taemin menggendong lengannya yang putus di dadanya. Wajah Minho mirip daging hamburger mentah.

"Kami memang sudah mati, Jongin," erang Minho dengan bibir yang telah terkelupas. Salah satu giginya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau yang membunuh kami. Kenapa, Jongin? Kenapa? Kami kira kita berteman," lolong Taemin. Air mata darah mengalir turun diwajahnya.

Mereka bergerak maju dengan kaku, mendekati Jongin. Ia bisa mencium bau tubuh mereka yang mulai membusuk.

"Tidak!" jeritnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Ia tersentak bangun—dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat tidur. Ia menyadari kalau baru bermimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan.

Detak jantung Jongin berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Sepanjang sisa hidupku aku tahu kalau aku telah membunuh Taemin dan Minho.

Ia tidak bisa tidur kembali sekarang. Bagaimana kalau ia kembali bermimpi menghancurkan rumah pantai itu—dan membunuh teman-temannya—sekali lagi?

Seandainya aku punya teman bicara. Jongin melirik jam didinding. Hampir pukul dua pagi. Aku tidak bisa menelepon Hyoyeon.

Dan Bibi Tiffany pasti sudah tidur berjam-jam yang lalu.

Jongin membereskan ranjangnya dan berbaring lagi. Air matanya terasa panas di pipi.

Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti mereka. Tidak pernah! Kenapa hal itu harus terjadi?

Ia memejamkan mata. Seketika bayangan rumah yang runtuh tersebut memenuhi benaknya. Paku-paku beterbangan. Papan-papannya berderak patah.Taemin dan Minho menjerit.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Mata Jongin tersentak membuka. Apa itu?

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ada yang mengetuk jendela. Sesosok wajah pucat tengah menatapnya dari balik jendela.

Hyoyeon!

Jongin melompat turun dari ranjang dan memberi isyarat agar Hyoyeon memutar ke pintu depan. Ia mengenakan mantelnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"Kau harus pergi dari kota ini—malam ini juga!" seru Hyoyeon begitu Jongin membuka pintunya.

"Sssst! Jangan sampai Bibi Tiffany terbangun." Ia mengajak Hyoyeon ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Apa yang terjadi?" katanya.

"Aku baru saja menghabiskan empat jam terakhir di kantor polisi," jawab Hyoyeon. "Mereka menjemputku tepat sewaktu aku pulang. Mereka merasa ada yang tidak beres."

Jongin menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin. "Kenapa mereka berpikir begitu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kenyataannya begitu, dan mereka terus-menerus menanyaiku tentang apa yang terjadi! Menurut mereka kau pasti terlibat dalam kejadian ini!" bisik Hyoyeon.

"Mustahil!" erang Jongin. "Maksudku, dari mana mereka bisa berpikir aku yang sudah merobohkan seluruh rumah itu?"

Hyoyeon menyambar lengan Jongin dan meremasnya. "Mereka terus-menerus menanyakan tentang percobaan-percobaan di laboratorium. Mereka curiga. Sudah terlalu banyak isu tentang tes-tesnya. Itu sebabnya mereka menjemputku."

Hyoyeon ragu-ragu. "Mereka sudah menghubungi Dr. Shanks. Ia memberitahukan segalanya pada mereka, Jongin. Mereka tahu tentang kekuatanmu! Mereka tahu kalau kekuatanmu mampu merobohkan sebuah rumah."

"Oh, tidak!" Jongin tersentak. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hyoyeon?"

"Kemasi tasmu dan pergi dari sini. Cuma itu kesempatanmu satu-satunya."

"Apa kau sudah gila?" protes Jongin."Lari cuma membuat situasinya jadi lebih buruk!"

"Jongin, mereka akan mencarimu," jawab Hyoyeon, suaranya terdengar muram. "Menurut mereka kau sengaja membunuh Minho dan Taemin!"

"Tidak. Aku harus menyerahkan diri. Akan kucoba untuk menjelaskan. Kau bisa memberitahu mereka kalau aku tidak tahu di dalam ada orang. Kau bisa memberitahu mereka kalau itu cuma kecelakaan."

"Aku sahabat terbaikmu," jawab Hyoyeon. "Mereka tidak akan mempercayaiku. Lagi pula, mereka tahu tentang kekuatanmu—jadi mereka pasti akan menganggapmu makhluk aneh. Mereka tidak akan percaya kalau kau cuma orang biasa. Mereka akan menganggap kekuatanmu menjadikan dirimu berbahaya—seorang pembunuh."

Hyoyeon berbalik dan menyeberang ke lemari pakaian Jongin. Ia mengeluarkan ransel dari rak teratas dan melemparkannya ke ranjang.

"Mulailah berkemas-kemas. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di penjara. Kau berangkat malam ini dengan mobilku. Dengan begitu kau punya waktu. Mereka tidak akan menemukanmu."

"Kau memberikan mobilmu padaku?" tanya Jongin.

"Meminjamkan," jawab Hyoyeon. "Pakai saja selama sehari, lalu tinggalkan di tempat parkir. Kirimkan kunci dan arah-arahnya padaku. Aku akan mengambilnya nanti bersama kakakku. Kau harus melakukannya, Jongin. Kau harus pergi dari sini sebelum terlambat."

Jongin menatap lurus ke mata Hyoyeon. Ia menyadari kalau Hyoyeon merasa ketakutan untuk dirinya. Hyoyeon ngeri setengah mati.

"Oh, Hyoyeon, bagaimana bisa begini? Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mencelakakan Minho dan Taemin."

Hyoyeon mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak bisa berdiam diri menunggu mereka menangkapmu, Jongin. Ayo."

Jongin menghela napas panjang dan mengusap pipinya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Oke, Hyo. Ayo kita lakukan."

Hyoyeon tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. "Kubantu kau berkemas."

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, Jongin sudah mengumpulkan barang-barang yang diperlukannya—sejumlah pakaian, topi baseball kesayangannya, walkman dan beberapa kaset, dan foto ayahnya. Ia mengenakan ranselnya dan berhenti sejenak untuk memandang kamar tidurnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat berpisah kepada Bibi Tiffany, tapi tahu kalau tidak mungkin. Bibi Tiffany pasti akan berusaha menghentikannya.

"Ayo," desak Hyoyeon. "Kau tidak aman di sini."

Mereka bergegas menuju ke mobil Hyoyeon dan melaju ke perbatasan Ridgely. Mereka berhenti sejenak di ATM. Jongin menarik seluruh tabungannya. Hanya sekitar tiga ratus dolar. Ia memerlukan setiap sennya.

"Kau meninggalkan pesan?" tanya Hyoyeon saat mereka meninggalkan ATM.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Bibi Tiffany."

Setibanya di perbatasan kota, Hyoyeon menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan. Jalan berpagarkan pepohonan tersebut gelap dan mati.

Hyoyeon memarkir mobilnya dan turun. "Pindahlah," katanya pada Jongin. "Mobil ini milikmu. Paling tidak untuk sehari."

Jongin dengan kikuk pindah ke belakang kemudi. Tangannya gemetar saat mencengkeram kemudi. Ia melirik Hyoyeon.

"Kau takut," bisik Hyoyeon.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin mencoba bergurau. Tapi suaranya pecah.

Hyoyeon membungkuk ke jendela. "Sudah selayaknya kau takut, Jongin. Kupikir sebaiknya kau tahu, Dr. Shanks memberitahu polisi kalau kau tidak bisa dikendalikan, berbahaya bagi orang-orang lain. Polisi ingin mengurungmu."

Jongin menatap sahabat terbaiknya itu dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Jadi takutlah," lanjut Hyoyeon. "Jadikan rasa takut sahabat terbaikmu. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan tetap bebas."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Jongin. "Aku tidak tahu harus ke mana," gumamnya. "Aku bukan monster yang berbahaya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Hyoyeon mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkannya di bahu Jongin.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu sekarang. Kau tidak perlu memutuskan tujuanmu. Yang penting, pergilah sejauh mungkin malam ini. Nanti kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

"Trims," bisik Jongin. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku tanpa dirimu, Hyo."

"Tidur di rumah, mungkin," jawab Hyoyeon. Ia menunduk memandang kakinya, tampak tidak nyaman. "Akulah yang menantangmu untuk merobohkan rumah itu, ingat?"

"Yeah." Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku yang merobohkannya."

"Maaf," jawab Hyoyeon dengan lembut. "Sungguh, aku menyesal."

Jongin mendengus. "Tidak apa."

Hyoyeon menggeleng sedih. "Kurasa kita berdua yang harus menanggung perbuatan kita ini seumur hidup, ya?"

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Jongin, berusaha terdengar kuat.

Mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Akhirnya, Hyoyeon mengangkat bahu. "Jangan menyembunyikan mobilku sehingga terlalu sulit dicari."

"Aku berjanji."

"Hati-hati." Hyoyeon mundur meninggalkan Jongin, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia berpaling dan melambai kepada Jongin sebelum menghilang dalam bayang-bayang pepohonan.

Jongin balas melambai dan menaikkan kaca jendela, menghalangi udara malam yang dingin. Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk memegang kemudi, tapi kedua tangannya gemetar begitu hebat hingga ia harus mengepalkan tangan untuk menghentikannya.

Kengerian mencengkeramnya. Bagaimana kalau polisi berhasil melacaknya? Bagaimana kalau mereka justru sedang mencari-cari dirinya pada saat ini?

Tapi aku tidak membunuh siapa pun! pikirnya dengan perasaan putus asa. Aku bukan seorang pembunuh! Itu cuma kecelakaan yang mengerikan!

Tidak adil kalau aku harus melarikan diri karena hal ini, pikirnya. Aku tidak meminta kekuatan ini!

Jongin membeku. Ia merasakan sensasi yang dikenalinya jauh dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang sama muncul siang harinya sewaktu kekuatannya membanjir keluar dari dalam benaknya ke balok penopang rumah pantai tua tersebut.

Kekuatannya. Kekuatan yang memenuhi dirinya bilamana ia marah atau jengkel.

Tidak! pikirnya dengan perasaan panik. Jangan sekarang!

Jangan sekarang!

Mobil mulai terguncang-guncang, bergoyang-goyang dengan keras. Pintu lacinya membuka. Kertas, pena, dan peta tumpah ke kursi depan. Radio tiba-tiba menyala, pencari gelombangnya berputar-putar.

Volumenya melonjak ke paling keras, mendentumkan musik yang hampir merobek speaker-nya.

"Tidak!" jerit Jongin. "Hyoyeon! Tolong!"

Tapi Hyoyeon telah pergi. Jongin sendirian.

Roda-roda mobil terangkat dari aspal karena guncangan-guncangan tersebut, membanting Jongin ke pintu berulang-ulang. Ia bisa merasakan rodanya melayang semakin tinggi. Mobil akan terbalik dalam beberapa detik!

Mesinnya meraung kencang. Pedal gasnya rata dengan lantai mobil. Roda-rodanya berputar gila-gilaan. Tangkai persneling mulai bergerak.

Lalu Jongin mencium bau itu.

Bensin.

Keluar, teriaknya dalam hati. Keluar sekarang! Jongin menyambar ranselnya dan menyentak tangkai pintu.

Bergeming.

Benaknya berputar. Apa kekuatannya yang menahan pintu?Apa yang terjadi?

Bau bensin semakin keras. Jongin mulai terbatuk-batuk.

Sekarang cuma perlu satu percikan bunga api...

Lalu ia melihatnya—kunci pintunya masih terpasang. Kelegaan membanjiri dirinya. Ia mencabutnya, menariknya ke atas. Ia menendang pintu yang berat hingga terbuka dan membuang diri dari mobil.

Aman, pikir Jongin.

Aku aman.

Raungan mengerikan meledak di telinganya. Api oranye yang terang benderang membutakan matanya.

Semburan udara panas menghantamnya, melontarkannya ke udara.

Jongin terlempar akibat ledakan mobil Hyoyeon.

Jongin mendarat dengan tangan dan lutut lebih dulu.

Beruntung ia mendarat di rerumputan tinggi di samping jalan.

Ia menunggu sampai rasa sakitnya berkurang. Sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kuat-kuat, ia menatap mobil yang tengah berkobar-kobar tersebut. Akhirnya, ia memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia melesat masuk ke dalam hutan dan tidak berhenti berlari hingga tiba di perbatasan negara bagian lain.

Mereka tidak boleh menangkapku, pikirnya. Mula-mula rumah pantai, sekarang mobil Hyoyeon. Kekuatanku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Kalau mereka berhasil menangkapku, mereka akan mengurungku selamanya. Itulah satu-satunya pemikiran yang mendorongnya untuk tetap berlari...

Sekarang sudah tiba waktunya untuk berlari lagi. Saatnya untuk meninggalkan Shadyside. Meninggalkan Sehun.

Berhentilah memikirkan laki - laki itu, pikirnya sambil berbelok memasuki Fear Street. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di Shadyside bagimu.

Sehun tidak peduli terhadapnya. Vic ingin membunuhnya. Jongin akhirnya tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuatannya, bagaimana menggunakannya untuk kebaikan. Tapi itu hanya menyebabkan orang-orang ingin menyiarkan wajahnya di televisi agar terlihat polisi.

Jongin berlari menaiki tangga rumah Dr. Eric, lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu dibelakangnya. Ia hanya memerlukan waktu lima menit untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia berniat untuk pergi malam ini juga, sekarang.

Tidak, pikirnya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan foto Dad. Cuma itu yang kumiliki.

Jongin tidur di sofa kamar duduk. Dari sana ia bisa melihat kalau ada mobil yang masuk di malam hari. Kalau polisi yang datang, ia akan lari melalui pintu belakang dan terus berlari.

Cahaya matahari membangunkan Jongin. Miss Quiz tidur dipangkuannya, mendengkur lembut. Rumah Dr. Eric terasa sunyi. Jongin menyadari kalau polisi tidak datang ke sana. Tidak ada yang mengejarnya.

Sehun juga tidak.

Jongin bangkit berdiri dan mengenakan topi baseballnya.

Sudah waktunya berangkat ke sekolah, pikirnya. Saatnya untuk pergi ke Shadyside High untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ambil saja fotonya, katanya sendiri saat berjalan. Jangan berbicara dengan siapa pun.

Ia menyelinap masuk melalui pintu depan sekolah beberapa menit lebih awal. Aula mulai terisi oleh anak-anak.

Murid-murid lainnya berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Jongin tidak mengacuhkan mereka semua. Ia terus menunduk saat berjalan.

Akhirnya ia tiba di lokernya.

Ia mulai membuka kunci kombinasinya—sewaktu sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya dan menyentaknya dengan kasar.

Jongin menjerit. Ia berpaling dan mengayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

Sebuah tangan yang kuat menutup mulutnya. Tangan yang lain mendorongnya ke loker.

"Tenang, Kai! Ini aku."

Sehun!

Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada mulut Jongin. "Maaf, aku membuatmu ketakutan. Aku cuma ingin bicara."

"Kau bergurau?" jeritnya. "Lepaskan aku!" Jongin berusaha mendorong laki - laki tersebut.

Sehun justru mempererat cengkeraman pada lengannya. "Tidak. Aku harus berbicara denganmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sekarang!"

Sehun menyelipkan lengannya ke balik punggung Jongin dan menariknya mendekat—lalu menciumnya. Jongin terlalu terkejut untuk melawan. Seluruh kemarahan yang dirasakannya seketika mencair. Ia balas memeluk Sehun dan menciumnya.

Akhirnya, Sehun melepaskan diri. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Jongin.

"Kai, aku minta maaf soal semalam," katanya. "Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh tentang apa yang kukatakan pada Vic. Kau bukan tidak berarti apa-apa. Kau berarti segalanya bagiku."

"Sehun," bisiknya. "Aku juga merasa begitu."

"Fiuu," jawab cowok tersebut. "Itu bagus."

"Sehun, ada sesuatu yang aku—"

"Kalau Vic yang kau khawatirkan, jangan khawatir," kata cowok itu. "Ia dan aku sudah berbicara lama sekali semalam. Ia berjanji untuk berkonsultasi dengan psikiater, Kai. Ia berjanji untuk tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Kau sudah aman."

"Apa kau memutuskan hubungan kalian?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Jongin seketika tahu kalau Sehun tidak memutuskan Vic.

"Sehun..."

"Aku tidak bisa" jerit Sehun. "Begitu banyak yang terjadi semalam. Dan ia sudah memberikan banyak janji. Ia benar-benar ingin berubah, Kai. Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi."

Jongin merengut. Sulit dipercaya, pikirnya. Sehun mencoba untuk mempertahankan kami berdua sekaligus!

Untuk sesaat sewaktu Sehun menciumnya tadi, ia mengira masih memiliki masa depan di Shadyside.

Tapi sekarang tidak.

"Kai," pinta Sehun. "Aku masih ingin kita bersama-sama."

"Tidak, Sehun," jawabnya tegas. "Sudah terlambat. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu selama Vic masih ada. Jadi hari ini aku akan—" Jeritan melengking memotong kata-kata Jongin. Ia berputar—

dan membeku.

Vic berderap di lorong mendekatinya, dengan pisau di tangan yang teracung!

Jongin mendengar murid-murid yang lain menjerit. Mereka berhamburan ke segala arah, panik. Tapi Jongin tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pisau di tangan Vic.

Sehun melompat ke hadapan Vic dan mengangkat lengannya.

"Vic!" jeritnya. "Apa yang kau—"

Sehun menjerit kesakitan saat Vic mengayunkan pisaunya mengiris lengannya yang terjulur. Jongin mengawasi mata pisau setajam alat cukur tersebut menembus telapak tangan kiri Sehun. Sehun mundur, sambil mendekap tangannya di dada. Darah membanjir dari sela-sela jemarinya, membentuk sungai-sungai kecil. "Sehun!" jerit Jongin. Ia mendengar lebih banyak jeritan, ada yang berteriak menyuruh memanggil kepala sekolah.

Vic menyergapnya.

Ia lalu menyentakkan kepala Jongin ke belakang dengan menarik rambutnya. Topi baseball Jongin melayang ke lantai. Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi lehernya dari pisau.

Vic menghunjamkan pisau ke tangan Jongin.Jongin menjerit sewaktu mata pisau mengiris lengan kanannya

Vic menempelkan pisaunya ke leher Jongin. "Jangan berani-berani kau mengulanginya!" bentaknya.

"Vic, lepaskan dia!" jerit Sehun sambil mencengkeram tangan Jongin yang berlumuran darah. "Kau sudah berjanji!"

Vic tertawa. "Kau bergurau, Sehun? Aku cuma berbohong, sama seperti dirimu. Sama seperti kalian berdua. Sudah berapa lama kau berselingkuh, Sehun? Sejak hari ia menumpang ke kota?"

"Tidak penting apa yang kulakukan," jawab Sehun. "Kau cuma ingin menyakiti orang lain. Kalau bukan Kai, pasti orang lain lagi.Kau perlu bantuan!"

"Paling tidak aku tidak pernah berbohong!" raung Vic.

"Bagaimana tentang Nickhun?" sembur Jongin. "Kau berbohong tentang pembunuhannya."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" jerit Vic. Ujung pisau menggores tenggorokan Jongin.

"Siapa?" ulang Vic.

"Aku mencari tahu sendiri!" balas Jongin.

"Aku melihat halaman buku tahunanmu yang diolesi darah!"

"Tentu saja aku membunuhnya!" jerit Vic."Ia menyakitiku. Jadi kubalas. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menyaksikan orang yang menyadari kalau akan mati? Aku berdiri di balkon selama lima belas menit mengawasi Nickhun mati. Ia terus-menerus minta maaf, kau percaya? Tapi menurutku ia sedikit terlambat untuk meminta maaf."

Sehun maju selangkah.

"Mundur," perintah Vic. "Akan kutusuk dia."

"Jangan menyakitinya," pinta Sehun.

"Mungkin saja," ancam Vic. "Aku mungkin akan sangat menyakitinya."

Jongin berusaha tidak memikirkan pisau ditenggorokannya. Ia mencari-cari kekuatan dalam dirinya, sama seperti semalam. Energipun melonjak dalam dirinya, mengisi benaknya. Melesat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Vic?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau yang mengirim surat-surat itu?"

Vic kembali tertawa. "Ya. Dan aku yang mengecat pesan di dinding. Kalau kau cukup cerdas dan meninggalkan kota ini, semua ini tidak perlu terjadi. Aku sudah terlalu muak disakiti orang-orang yang kusayangi! Aku bahkan menyukaimu, Kai, untuk sekitar dua puluh detik. Lalu aku melihat caramu menatap Sehun. Dan aku tahu kalau kau harus mati. Jadi bersiaplah!"

Vic menggeram dan mengangkat pisaunya lagi. Jongin mengeluarkan kekuatannya, mengempaskan seluruhnya ke Vic.

Kaca-kaca jendela di seluruh lorong pun berhamburan masuk, menyirami lorong dengan serpihan setajam pisau cukur. Loker-loker terempas dari engselnya dengan suara keras, mengancam akan terlepas dari dinding.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tuntut Vic. "Apa ini?"

"Inilah aku yang sebenarnya!" seru Jongin.

Wajah Vic berkerut. "Selamat tinggal, pelarian," geramnya.

Ujung pisau masuk ke tenggorokan Jongin.

Sekarang atau tidak selamanya, pikir Jongin.

Kekuatannya melonjak, membidik bagai seberkas laser—lurus ke ujung pisau. Ujung yang tajam itu pun tergulung ke belakang, hingga tangkainya.

Jongin mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, menjerit saat mata pisaunya menggulung. Baja tersebut menjerit protes. Vic tersentak memandang pisau yang tergulung di tangannya.

Sebelum Vic pulih, Jongin kembali melontarkan kekuatannya.

Ia membayangkan apa yang diinginkannya dan menjadikannya kenyataan.

Vic menjerit saat kekuatan Jongin mengangkatnya ke udara.Jongin berusaha bangkit. Terhuyung-huyung ke dinding—dan memandang Vic.

Vic tergantung-gantung beberapa kaki di atas tanah, kaki dan tangannya bergerak-gerak dengan liar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" jerit Vic. "Kau makhluk aneh!"

Jongin menjawab dengan melontarkan Vic ke belakang. Vic menghantam deretan loker dan menempel di sana, tergantung tiga kaki di atas tanah.

"Kubunuh kau—makhluk aneh!" raung Vic. "Turunkan aku!"

"Tahan dia," perintah Jongin.

Sehun berlari maju dan berjuang untuk menangkap Vic. Tangannya yang terluka meninggalkan jejak darah di lantai.

Dua cowok bergegas maju membantu Sehun memegangi lengan Vic, menekannya ke loker hingga bantuan datang.

Jongin merasakan kekuatannya mulai menyusut. Ia berhenti memusatkan perhatian, dan kekuatannya memudar.Vic merosot di dinding ke lantai. Cowok-cowok tersebut tidak melepaskan pegangan mereka.

Vic meneriakkan ancaman-ancaman, tapi Jongin hampir tidak mendengarnya. Benaknya berputar. Ia menatap pisau di lantai.

Aku menyelamatkan diriku sendiri dengan pikiranku, pikir

Jongin dengan perasaan mati.

Ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya! Kebakaran di restoran hamburger telah mengujinya. Pisau tersebut telah membuktikannya.

Jongin menyentuh luka di lehernya. Jemarinya basah dan merah oleh darah, tapi lukanya tidak parah. Luka di lengannya lebih parah—lengan bajunya basah kuyup oleh darah.

Suara-suara keras dari lorong mengingatkan Jongin kalau polisi mungkin akan datang untuk menangkap Vic.

Saatnya untuk pergi, pikirnya. Ambil apa yang mau kau ambil disini dan lari.

Jongin lari ke lokernya dan memutar kombinasinya. Ia mencabut foto ayahnya dan menyelipkannya ke saku dalam jaketnya.

Ia memandang lokernya sekali lagi dengan cepat, dan memutuskan kalau tidak ada apa pun dari hari-harinya di Shadyside High yang ingin disimpannya.

Sewaktu kepala sekolah dan sejumlah guru berlari-lari di lorong menghampiri Vic, Jongin menyambar topi baseballnya. Ia mengenakannya sedemikian rupa hingga menutupi wajahnya dan melesat ke pintu depan.

Selesai, pikirnya.

Aku akan meninggalkan Shadyside selamanya.

Jongin tidak pernah mengira akan merasa begitu bahagia melihat Fear Street. Rumah Dr. Eric tampak sunyi dan aman, terutama setelah kejadian di sekolah.

Ia berlari-lari melintasi halaman rumput depan, memeriksa sapu tangan yang diikatkannya pada luka di lengannya. Perdarahannya hampir berhenti. Berlari-lari mungkin tidak membantu, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus meninggalkan Shadyside sebelum polisi mengetahui tempat tinggalnya.

Jongin membuka pintu depan dan bergegas masuk.

Ini dia, pikirnya. Ikuti rencanamu, Jongin. Ambil ranselmu, tuangkan makanan untuk Miss Quiz, dan pergi.

Jongin tahu kucing tersebut akan baik-baik saja. Dr. Eric masih belum kembali beberapa minggu lagi. Tapi Taehyung, mahasiswa yang seharusnya merawat Miss Quiz, akan kembali tidak lama lagi.

Sekalipun begitu, rasanya sulit untuk meninggalkan hewan tersebut. Sewaktu Jongin menutup pintu depan, ia mendengar hewan tersebut mengeong dari dalam.

Jongin memasukkan tangan ke saku jeansnya untuk mengambil kunci pintu depan. Ia merencanakan untuk meninggalkan kunci tersebut di kotak surat agar bisa diambil Taehyung.

Salah satu papan serambi berderak.

Jongin membeku. Kenapa papannya berderak... kalau tidak ada yang menginjaknya? Ada yang menyambar lengannya!

Jongin menjerit. Vic! Vic telah melarikan diri dan sekarang memburunya!

Jongin berusaha melepaskan diri dan bersiap-siap membela diri

"Hyoyeon!" seru Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jongin menjatuhkan ranselnya di teras depan dan memeluk sahabat lamanya tersebut.

Hyoyeon mendorongnya menjauh. Jongin terhuyung-huyung kebelakang dan menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Lalu ia menyadari ekspresi wajah Hyoyeon.

"Hyoyeon... ada apa?" bisik Jongin. "Untuk apa kau kemari? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Bibi Tiffany?"

"Tebak apa yang kulihat dalam berita semalam?" kata Hyoyeon. "Ada rumah makan yang terbakar habis di kota bernama Shadyside. Tapi seseorang yang pemberani mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman sekerja dan para pembeli."

Jongin menegang. Kebakaran itu! Akhirnya diberitakan juga.

"Yang aneh adalah," lanjut Hyoyeon, "cara orang pemberani itu melawan api. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik. Dan tentu saja orang pemberani tersebut tidak bisa dihubungi untuk dimintai komentar. Salah satu saksi mengatakan orang itu mengusir api seakan sesuai dengan keinginannya."

Mata Hyoyeon berkilau-kilau kejam.

"Kau tidak bisa menahan diri, bukan?" tanyanya. "Kau harus menjadi pahlawan besar. Well, sekarang semua orang tahu siapa dirimu, Jongin. Semua orang tahu tentang kekuatanmu yang berharga."

"H—Hyoyeon," kata Jongin. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Karena itu membuatku muak!" sergah Hyoyeon. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghilang tanpa mengacau. Semua orang ingin memburumu, Jongin. Aku cuma bisa berkata, aku senang sudah menemukan dirimu lebih dulu."

"Kenapa?" tuntut Jongin.

Mulut Hyoyeon terlipat membentuk cibiran. "Karena aku akan membunuhmu. Dan kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan benar!"

"Membunuhku?" Jongin merasa bagai dicekik. "Kenapa?"

Ia mundur hingga bahunya menabrak pintu depan. Ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi.

"Karena kukira kau sudah mati," kata Hyoyeon, kemarahan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. "Tapi aku mengacaukannya. Kukira kau berada dalam mobilku sewaktu mobilnya meledak!"

Benak Jongin berputar. "Itu mustahil. Dari mana kau tahu kekuatanku akan lepas kendali dan meledakkan mobilmu?"

"Tidak!" raung Hyoyeon. "Malahan, mungkin justru kekuatanmu itu yang menyelamatkan nyawamu! Api tidak bisa membakarmu. Tidak ada kepingan mobil yang merobek-robekmu. Waktu kau menyentuh tanah, tidak ada tulangmu yang patah. Semua orang pasti akan terpotong menjadi dua akibat ledakan itu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana mobilnya bisa meledak?" tanya Jongin lemah.

Hyoyeon menyipitkan matanya memandang Jongin. "Aku yang melakukannya. Aku yang meledakkannya. Kau begitu memikirkan dirimu sendiri sampai tidak bisa mengetahui kalau aku juga memiliki kekuatan telekinetis. Aku selalu memilikinya. Dan kekuatanku lebih besar daripada kekuatan Jongin yang besar."

Jongin merasa bagai mati. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hyoyeon menceritakan semua ini padanya. Hyoyeon memiliki kekuatan?

Kemudian ia sadar, itulah mengapa Hyoyeon tetap tinggal di laboratorium Ridgely begitu lama.

"Jangan kelihatan seterkejut itu," sergah Hyoyeon. "Aku lebih pandai berbohong daripada dirimu. Aku cukup pintar untuk tidak membiarkan seluruh dunia tahu tentang kekuatanku. Kau cuma bisa merengek-rengek bagaimana kekuatan itu menghancurkan hidupmu."

Jongin perlahan-lahan bergeser sepanjang dinding depan rumah. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau punya kekuatan," katanya. "Aku tidak pernah peduli. Kaulah yang selalu iri padaku."

"Aku tidak iri padamu!" jawab Hyoyeon. "Kekuatanmu tidak berarti apa-apa. Tapi kau membawa risiko yang terlalu besar sesudah kejadian dengan rumah pantai itu."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pun tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Aku berbohong. Aku, tidak pernah berbicara dengan polisi malam itu. Begitu pula Dr. Shanks. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko kalau kau mungkin akan memberitahu mereka kelak. Yah, aku merasa bersalah."

"Hyoyeon, aku tidak mengerti," pinta Jongin. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku mencintai Choi Minho!" jerit Hyoyeon. "Kau begitu tenggelam dalam kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan di Ridgely sampai tidak mengetahui hal itu. Kukira ia juga menyayangiku. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau aku masih hidup. Aku tidak bisa menjauhkannya dari Taemin. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Tapi rencanaku sempurna. Tidak satu pun di antara mereka berdua yang lolos."

"Rencana?" Jongin kembali merasa bagai dicekik.

"Minho dan Taemin selalu pergi ke rumah pantai tua itu. Itu tempat kesukaan mereka. Mereka selalu mengira hanya sendirian di sana, tapi aku mengawasi mereka. Kurasa sebaiknya mereka mati disana, karena mereka begitu menyukai tempat itu. Hari itu kau kuajak serta untuk membantuku. Aku tidak yakin kalau bisa merobohkan seluruh rumah itu sendirian. Aku belum pernah menggerakkan benda sebesar itu sebelumnya."

"Kau memanfaatkan diriku untuk membunuh!" jerit Jongin. "Kau gila!"

"Aku cerdas," jawab Hyoyeon. "Tapi aku belajar satu hal darimu, Jongin."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu seperti dugaanku semula. Kekuatan kecilmu bahkan hampir tidak bisa memenyokkan rumah itu. Aku yang merobohkannya sendirian." Hyoyeon melipat lengannya.

"Dan sekarang sudah saatnya pelarian kecil berhenti berlari. Untuk selamanya.

Kekuatan Jongin mengisi setiap pembuluh darahnya. Walaupun baru menghadapi Vic, Jongin merasa masih kuat. Sekarang ia lebih tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Tapi apa cukup untuk menghadapi Hyoyeon? Cobalah, katanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia melontarkan kekuatannya ke arah Hyoyeon—dan Jongin mendengar suara tamparan keras. Hyoyeon jatuh ke belakang, sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Apa itu?" tuntut Jongin.

"Tamparan yang layak kauterima!" jerit Jongin.

Hyoyeon meraung murka. Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke depan dan Jongin terbang dari lantai teras. Ia menghantam atap teras.

Kayunya pecah berantakan terhantam punggungnya. Udara tersembur keluar dari paru-parunya, dan ia tergantung-gantung di atap sama seperti Vic di loker.

Hyoyeon ternyata sangat kuat!

Jongin kembali melontarkan kekuatannya, melontarkan Hyoyeon dari teras dengan kekuatan yang tidak terlihat. Hyoyeon jatuh telentang di rerumputan halaman depan.

Jongin merasakan tangan yang tak terlihat melepaskan dirinya. Ia jatuh ke teras, terengah-engah menghirup udara.

Sebelum ia sempat memulihkan keseimbangannya, lantai teras meledak. Tubuhnya terasa bagai tanpa bobot saat melayang melewati halaman, bersama serpihan kayu dan paku-paku karatan.

Ia menghantam tanah dengan keras. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin benar-benar merasakan kekuatannya melindungi dirinya dari akibat benturan tersebut.

Bangkit! perintah suara hatinya. Lawan Hyoyeon!

Hyoyeon terlalu cepat. Ia mencabut sebatang dahan pohon maple besar di halaman depan, dan mengayunkannya seolah tongkat pemukul, ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tidak sempat menunduk. Secara naluriah, ia meraih benda terdekat—sebuah tiang lampu setinggi dua meter di dekat jalur masuk—dan mencabutnya dari tanah. Tiang tersebut tercabut dengan suara keras dan beradu dengan dahan pohon maple di tangan Hyoyeon.

Gelombang kejutnya mendorong Hyoyeon ke belakang. Dahan pohon di tangan Hyoyeon pun jatuh ke tanah.

Jongin bertindak untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan. Ia melontarkan tiang lampu yang telah terpuntir dan rusak, bagai sebatang tombak, ke arah Hyoyeon.

Hyoyeon berguling ke samping sarnbil menggerung. Tiang lampu tersebut menancap di tanah tanpa melukai siapa pun, mencuat bagai sebatang lembing.

"Usaha yang bagus!" ejek Hyoyeon. Sejenak, pandangannya beralih dari Jongin, mengincar sasaran baru: tong sampah Dr. Eric.

Oh tidak, pikir Jongin.Tong sampah tersebut terguling ke samping.Kaleng dan botol membanjir keluar, bagai hujan tembakan.

"Tidak!" jerit Jongin, melontarkan kekuatannya sembarangan, tanpa berpikir.

Sebuah botol Coke yang tebal hancur berantakan menghantam kepala Jongin, sakitnya luar biasa. Ia jatuh berlutut, mengacungkan lengannya sebagai perisai terhadap serangan Hyoyeon yang selanjutnya.Darah mengalir memasuki mata kirinya.

Jongin melolong seiring dengan pecahnya kaca disekelilingnya. Kaleng-kaleng berdentangan.

Botol-botol plastik bagai diremas. Sekalipun begitu ia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali akibat hantaman botol pertama. Akhirnya hujan serangan tersebut berhenti.

Jongin menurunkan tangannya dan menghapus darah dari matanya.

Ia tersentak. Pecahan botol dan kaleng aluminium berserakan di rumput membentuk lingkaran berdiameter tiga setengah meter. Tapi hanya satu yang mengenainya!

Kekuatannya, pikirnya. Kekuatanku menyelamatkan diriku lagi.

Jongin terhuyung-huyung bangkit berdiri. Gelombang mual berputar-putar dalam dirinya dan ia kembali jatuh berlutut. Hyoyeon berdiri di hadapannya, ekspresi kemenangan terpancar diwajahnya.

"Tidak seperti di film-film, bukan?" kata Hyoyeon.

"Apa?" gumam Jongin.

"Botol-botol terasa sakit kalau kena kepala."

Setetes darah mengalir memasuki mulut Jongin. Ia tercekik saat gelombang mual yang lain memaksanya mencengkeram perutnya. Ia tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Kau lebih kuat dari dugaanku semula, Jongin," kata Hyoyeon mengakui. "Tapi aku masih lebih kuat lagi. Satu-satunya yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara membunuhmu. Kulihat di sana ada sekop—aku bisa memukulmu dengan itu. Atau mungkin kupatahkan saja lehermu. Kau pilih yang mana?"

Jongin menatap dengan pandangan kabur ke arah Hyoyeon. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan "sahabatnya".

"Oke," kata Hyoyeon, mengambil keputusan. "Sekop kalau begitu."

Cicitan roda beradu dengan aspal mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Jongin berpaling ke asal suara—dan melihat mobil Sehun menikung sambil mengeluarkan suara mencicit.

"Siapa itu?" tuntut Hyoyeon.

Jantung Jongin berdentam keras. Ia tidak menjawab.

Sehun melompat turun dari mobil dan menatap ke kerusakan yang ada—teras, pohon,sampah-sampah.

"Kai!" jeritnya, melesat melintasi rerumputan.

Hyoyeon bergegas mengalihkan kekuatannya ke kotak surat baja di dekat jalur masuk.

Kotak surat tersebut menjerit protes saat tercabut dari tiangnya.

"Tidak!" jerit Jongin, mengawasi kotak baja tersebut melesat ke arah kepala Sehun.

Ia menggali kekuatan dari dalam dirinya.

Dan melontarkan seluruh kemarahan, seluruh ketakutan, dan seluruh perasaan frustasinya keluar. Jongin mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Hyoyeon, seakan mengoper sebuah bola basket.

Kekuatannya membanjir keluar.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Jongin mengarahkan sisa kekuatannya ini bukan kepada pohon atau botol, tapi ke benak Hyoyeon.

Ia merasakan kekuatan mengalir deras dari dalam dirinya, mengucur melalui lengannya dan menerobos ujung-ujung jemarinya.

"Oh!" teriak Hyoyeon, terkejut. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang seakan-akan terpukul. Lengannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

Rahangnya ternganga. Bola mata Hyoyeon berputar ke dalam, hanya menunjukkan bagian putihnya. Darah mengalir keluar dari kedua telinganya.

Hyoyeon terayun-ayun selama beberapa detik, ekspresi wajahnya kosong, mulutnya ternganga. Lalu, tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa-apa lagi, ia jatuh ke depan ke rerumputan.

"Jadi namamu yang sebenarnya Jongin? Aku merasa ditipu"kata Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa.

"Maaf aku sudah membohongimu."

"Tapi aku suka nama Kai. Aku akan tetap menggunakannya, anggap saja itu nama kesayanganku untukmu."

Kai menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kau tahu," kata Sehun sambil memutar-mutar tombol gelombang radio, "walaupun Hyoyeon ingin membunuhmu, aku senang kau tidak membunuhnya."

"Aku juga," jawab Jongin. Pemandangan alam di kedua sisi jalan melesat dengan cepat. Mereka akan tiba di Ridgely College dalam satu jam. "Mungkin kekuatanku yang bekerja tanpa kusadari.

Aku cuma menghantamnya cukup kuat untuk mengguncang benaknya, tapi tidak membunuhnya."

"Apa ia masih koma?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan koma," kata Jongin menjelaskan. "Para dokter mengatakan lebih mirip kesurupan. Mereka belum pernah menemui kasus seperti ini sebelumnya. Menurut mereka ini mungkin disebabkan kekuatannya."

"Mungkin kekuatannya itu yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kekuatanmu," jawab Sehun.

"Mungkin. Kurasa cuma waktu yang bisa menjawabnya."

"Setuju," kata Sehun. "Cuma kuharap mereka tidak menempatkannya di ruangan yang sama dengan Vic di rumah sakit jiwa."

Jongin menggeleng. "Sehun, itu mengerikan. Kuharap mereka berdua mendapat bantuan yang mereka perlukan."

"Aku menyesal kau harus kembali ke Ridgely," kata Sehun pelan, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Jongin tersenyum, menyentuh jahitan di atas matanya yang terhantam botol Coke. "Sebenarnya, aku agak mengharapkan. Aku sudah menelepon Bibi Tiffany, dan kami berbicara panjang-lebar. Ia benar-benar memperhatikanku. Kurasa jauh di dasar hatiku aku juga tahu. Tapi ia menjelaskan bahwa ia memaksaku mengikuti tes-tes dengan Dr. Shanks karena mengira percobaan itu akan membantuku mengatasi kekuatanku. Katanya sih ayahku juga menentang tes itu, bahkan lebih keras."

"Air cucuran atap jatuhnya ke pelimbahan juga, kan?" kata Sehun.

"Kurasa begitu. Pokoknya, aku ingin belajar sebanyak mungkin tentang kekuatanku dan asalnya. Aku berubah sikap. Aku tidak lagi merasa seperti makhluk aneh. Kurasa para dokter itu tidak akan mendesakku terlalu keras lagi."

"Sulit dipercaya kalau mereka membiarkan Hyoyeon lepas kendali seperti itu," kata Sehun, sambil menggeleng.

"Bukan salah mereka," jawab Jongin. "Hyoyeon berhasil menipu semua orang."

"Wow, aku tidak akan melupakan bagaimana kotak surat itu melayang ke kepalaku. Aneh sekali!"

"Kau beruntung tidak kena!" seru Jongin.

"Berkat dirimu," Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kau menyelamatkanku."

Jongin balas tersenyum. "Aku berutang budi padamu."

"Apa itu berarti kita seri?" tanya cowok tersebut.

"Dengan satu syarat. Kau temui aku setiap akhir pekan."

"Kalau tidak?" tantang Sehun.

"Aku pernah melarikan diri dari laboratorium," kata Jongin mengingatkan, tidak serius. "Jangan kira aku tidak akan memburumu, Sehun."

"Tidak perlu. Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah harus melarikan diri lagi."

Jongin tersenyum bahagia dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sehun, begitu terus hingga mereka tiba di Ridgely.

 **End**

Akhirnya setelah berjuang nyari wifi, bisa namatin cerita ini. Aku udah coba buka aplikasi FFN pakai kartu tryee sama syimpati tapi tetep aja gak bisa ngebuka ffn =ω=

Ada yang bisa ngasih rekomendasi kartu untuk buka FFN?


End file.
